


Buffy's Pack

by red_jacobson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn W/Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: After encountering Hyena Xander, Buffy makes a series of life-changing decisions
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles/OC, Xander Harris/Buffy Summers, Xander Harry/Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 25
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE: Buffy's Pack  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of our Own, FF.Net, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: After encountering Hyena Xander, Buffy makes a series of life-changing decisions   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Buffy/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,955>   
SPOILERS: None, goes AU during the first season of Buffy.   
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. 

1630 Revello Drive  
Sunnydale, California  
Wednesday, November 9th, 1996  
Late Evening

Buffy slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, momentarily glad that her mom was on a buying trip for the gallery. She really wasn't in the mood to climb a tree to get into her bedroom tonight, she had too much on her mind. Hell, it was a wonder that fledgling didn't have her for a snack! She really needed to get her head back in the game or she would be a dead Buffy, and that wasn't something she wanted to be, she had too many things she wanted to do before she was ready to let go.

Pouring herself a glass of apple juice from the fridge, she took a drink and headed up to her bedroom, her fingers popping open the buttons on her blouse as she climbed the stairs. Pushing open her door, she set her glass down next to Mister Gordo, her faithful companion for so many years.

Giving the stuffed pig a look, she said, "I don't want you taking any of my juice, Mister, you know it gives you gas!" The pig just sat there innocently, and Buffy shook her head with a grin if Cordelia or one of her crew found out she talked to her stuffed animal she'd never hear the end of it! Good thing they weren't here. Stripping out of her patrol clothes, she emptied her pockets and dumped them into the hamper. She'd have to do a load of wash after school, since mom wouldn't be back until Friday. 

Grabbing her shampoo and body wash from her dresser, Buffy walked naked across the hall to the bathroom and started the shower. While she was waiting for the water to reach the right temperature she sighed, she really needed to think about what had happened with her and Xander, and how she reacted to it. 

She had tried to hide it, but when Xander came on to her so strongly, it got her excited! And if she hadn't been worried about what other effects the Hyena would have on him, she might have given in. Xander had been right when he said she liked her men to be dangerous, she hadn't wanted to admit it, but it was true. Just look at her dating history, I mean Pike wasn't somebody to take home to mom and dad, was he? It was a good thing she'd found out that Angel was sunlight impaired early enough to kill any warm fuzzy feelings she might have developed. That would have been majorly of the bad! 

Stepping under the water, she rinsed off the dust before pouring her body wash into the loofah. Closing her eyes, Buffy started rubbing the sponge over her body as she pictured Xander leaning over her, one hand holding her wrists above her head while the other reached under her skirt. She moaned as she saw Xander smirking as he pushed her panties to the side, his rough fingers rubbing her, making her juices flow before sliding his fingers into her pussy.

Buffy didn't even notice that she had dropped the soap covered sponge as she slid two of her fingers into her pussy, pumping roughly as her thumb brushed her clit. In her mind, it was Xander who was plunging his fingers inside her virgin hole, stretching her and getting her ready for his cock. She felt herself responding, clenching around his fingers, and lifting her hips to get more of him inside her. 

But then his fingers were gone, and she whined with need, missing the sensation, until his fingers were at her mouth, rubbing them across her lips. 'Open up, Buffy, taste your sweet pussy. If you're a good girl and do what I say, I'll bring you lots of other girls to taste, won't that be fun?'

She couldn't answer, she was too busy licking his fingers clean, letting the taste of her pussy linger on her tongue for a moment before she swallowed. She decided she liked the taste and wondered what other girls he had in mind? Before she could start thinking of the other girls she knew, his cock was rubbing over her swollen pussy lips before pushing inside. 

There was no pain as he entered her, she'd lost her hymen years ago doing splits, it just felt amazing the way he was stretching her, and when he moved so he could suck on her nipples, she gasped at the jolts of ecstasy shooting straight to her cunt and exploding through her body. Shuddering, she felt back against the wall of the shower and slid down, until she was sitting on the floor, her fingers still pumping her pussy.

Opening her eyes, she realized what had just happened and shook her head, "Oooh-kay! I guess I liked what happened even more than I thought. But, the question is, what do I do about it? That's a stupid question! I'm going to talk to Xander in the morning and tell him the truth about how he affected me. And if he reacts the way I think he will, things are going to be a lot of fun. But, got to talk to Willow first, let her know that I'm going for Xander. She won't like it, but she should have acted sooner, I'm not going to let this chance slip through my fingers." 

Idly lifting her fingers to her mouth, she licked each one, in turn, getting all her juices off and swallowing them easily. She'd tasted herself before, of course, plenty of times, and even tasted one of the other cheerleaders at Hemery when the two of them had a sleepover and started watching a porn tape that her mom didn't think she knew about. The two of them had gotten turned on enough to starting fingering themselves, and ended up licking each other's fingers clean. It never happened again, and neither of them mentioned it, but she'd been tempted to see what the juices taste like right from the source. 

Grabbing the safety rail on the wall, Buffy pulled herself to her feet. It took a couple of minutes before she was able to stand, her legs were strangely weak, but that passed, and she stepped out of the shower and started drying herself off, only to realize that she'd forgotten to wash her hair. “Gotta get up early tomorrow so I can take another shower, hopefully I won't get lost in fantasy land again. Although, that was one of the better ones and I hope Xander can live up to it.”

Heading into her bedroom, she tossed the towel into the hamper and set her alarm for an hour earlier than usual before putting on a clean pair of panties and an over-sized t-shirt. Sliding under the covers, she reached over and shut off the light before laying down, her mind still going over the fantasy so she could enjoy it again. But then her eyes shot open as she remembered one particular part. 'Why would I fantasize about Xander bringing in other girls for me to taste? Am I actually bi? Sure, I was curious about licking Heather when we watched that movie about the two girls and the guy playing together, and Cordy has an amazing body, but do I really want to have sex with another girl?' 

Shaking her head, it was too late at night for those kinds of questions. Tomorrow would be soon enough. Picking Mister Gordo up off the night table, she cuddled with him and was asleep within minutes. 

Somehow it didn't surprise her that she found herself in the office with Xander again, but this time they weren't alone, Willow, Cordy, and Harmony were there with her, but the other three were naked and fingering themselves as they watched.

Sunnydale High School  
Thursday, November 10th, 1996  
Lunchtime

Xander wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he didn't like it! Willow was acting really strange, giving him and Buffy the cold shoulder, and shooting them the stink eye from across the room when they were in class. She wouldn't answer him when he tried to talk to her, just glaring and turning away. Now, he could understand her being angry at him, he'd really treated her horribly when he was possessed, but why was she treating Buffy like she was Cordelia 2.0? 

He'd even tried to talk to Buffy to find out what was going on, but Buffy just blew him off, saying it was something that the two of them had to work out between them. He was on the verge of going to talk to Giles to see if he knew what the problem was, but before he could get out of the cafeteria he heard Buffy calling his name. 

Looking around, he saw her peeking out of the partly opened door of one of the janitor's closets. When she saw him looking, she waved him over and moved back from the door. He took a quick look up and down the hall, hoping nobody was paying attention, and he hurried over, sliding through the gap that Buffy left open. 

As soon as he was inside, Buffy closed the door and locked it, before she turned and looked at him, a serious expression on her face. He gulped, really hoping she wasn't going to beat him up for what had happened, even though he wouldn't blame her if she did. Although, she didn't look angry, serious yes, but not angry. But, before he could say anything, she reached up and put her finger against his lips.

“Xander, I have a question for you, and I want you to answer it honestly, it's more important than you know.”

He nodded, bracing himself for what he was sure was coming.

“Okay, the question is, do you remember what happened while you were possessed?”

'Shit! That's what I was afraid she was going to ask! But, time to suck it up and take your lumps.'

Swallowing, he licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded, “Yeah Buff, I remember it all. And I'm so sor-”

His apology was cut off, in the most shocking way imaginable, Buffy leaned close and kissed him! Not only was she kissing him, but she was also pressing against him and her hands were grabbing his butt! He had no idea what brought this on, and part of him wanted to break the kiss, but he wasn't thinking with the big head right then. He wrapped his arms around her, and cupped her ass in his hands, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. This may be the only chance he had to kiss Buffy, and he wasn't going to miss out! 

Xander had no idea how long they were kissing, and really didn't care, but eventually Buffy pulled back, a wide smile on her face. “Okay, that was amazing! And don't worry, I'm not even close to be angry with you over what happened, in fact, I'm going to tell you a secret.” She tilted her head up so her mouth was at his ear, and she whispered, “When you came on to me, so dominant and strong, it got my pussy really wet, and if I thought you were in your right mind, I would have helped you take my panties off! It turned me on like you wouldn't believe, and made me take another look at you as a potential boyfriend.”

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she liked the way he acted toward her? And was interested in being his girlfriend. He was trying to think of something to say to express how much he liked what he was hearing, but then she short-circuited his brain by reaching down and stroking his cock through his jeans! Her voice was in his ear again, "So, Hyena man, wanna be my boyfriend?" 

Forcing himself to form words, he gave the only possible response, “Oh, hell yes!” Before he turned his head and started kissing her again. Buffy was kissing him back and keeping her hand stroking him, and he had his hands on her ass, squeezing those wonderful cheeks, he was in heaven!

But all good things must end, and there was a sharp beeping coming from somewhere in the room, and he broke the kiss, looking around. Buffy looked annoyed, “Damn it! That's the alarm I set so we aren't late for our next class. We've got a free period after computer class so we can talk then, okay?”

He managed to nod, “Sure Buff, do you want to come back here, or go out on the grounds?”

“Probably be better to go out on the grounds, otherwise I'd be tempted to jump you again, and there are things we need to talk about before we get to the fun stuff.”

Giving him a quick kiss, she pulled out her compact and started fixing her lipstick, and he slipped out the door, pulling the tails of his shirt out of his pants to try and hide his hard-on. 

He had no idea what Miss Calendar was teaching them, his mind was a million miles away, trying to make sense of the world being turned upside down in less than an hour. At least he had a very good idea of why Willow was pissed at the two them. She hadn't been all that subtle about how she felt about him, but she was 'his Willow' she had been since the first day of kindergarten, and he just didn't see her that way. Buffy must have told Willow she was going to make a run at him, and Willow didn't like that, at all.

That was the easy part to figure out, but the part that was really making him think was Buffy telling him that his behavior as the Alpha Hyena got her turned on. He was sure she wasn't talking about the cruelty, because that really wasn't him, no, she used the word dominant. Dominant and strong were the words she used. Now he just needed to think about how to act that way. Fortunately, he'd seen more than enough porn movies to give him some ideas. So what if he wasn't that strong, he'd just fake it until he actually was!

He decided to start acting right at the end of the class, and he put his arm around Buffy, pulling her close as they walked out, his hand sliding down to rest on her ass. She just grinned up at him and moved closer, her arm around his waist. He saw the surprised looks on Cordelia and Harmony's faces and just gave them a smile and nod as he and Buffy walked passed them.

Even better, the new Principle, Snyder or something saw them and looked like he was going to be a pain, so he just stared at the little troll, keeping his face perfectly blank, until the other man looked away and turned around. He glanced down at Buffy and she was staring at him, her eyes sparkling and her smile blinding. 

Xander didn't say anything until they were outside and sitting under a shady tree. When he had her straddling his lap, her crotch rubbing against his cock, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “I take it that Willow's is unhappy because you had the courage to go for what you want, and she didn't?”

“Basically, and she's still not really happy with you for the way you treated her, even though you weren't in control of yourself. She'll get over it in a couple of days, and if she doesn't, I'll sit down and talk to her. She's my friend, and that's not going to change, but she needs to get out of her comfort zone if she ever wants to get anywhere.”

He nodded, “I'll leave it in your hands, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her that I do remember what I did. I'm not proud of how I acted, even though you enjoyed it, but you have a lot more self-confidence than Willow does, so it's not surprising. But that brings up another thing, I'm going to be joining you and Giles in your training. I know that I'm not as strong or fast as you are, but we're together, and that means I'm going to have your back when you go patrolling, is that understood?”

Buffy nodded immediately, and he rewarded her by giving her a quick kiss, before he said, “You said that there were things you wanted to talk about, what's on your mind?”

She actually blushed, before she quietly said, “Actually, you've already covered one of the main things, the Willow situation. The rest has to do with what we do in private, I'm a virgin, and I'm not ready yet to change that, although you will be the second person to know when that changes, because you'll be the one taking my panties off. That doesn't mean I'm going to leave you hanging, I wouldn't do that to you even if you let me. No, I want you to come home with me this afternoon, my mom is gone until Friday so we'll have the whole place to ourselves, and after we get our homework done, I'll show you what I can do with my mouth, and I'll even swallow if you want me to, or you can cum all over my face and tits, whatever you want.” 

He got even harder as she spoke, and she giggled, “Oh, I can tell you like that idea, and if we had more time I'd suggest going back to the closet so I could take care of it for you, but we don't. Don't worry though, I'll make it worth your while when we finally get home.”

Unfortunately, they had to get up and head to their next class, which was AP History and Willow was there, glaring at them the whole time. It was actually getting a little annoying, but there wasn't much he could do about it right now. He'd give Buffy her chance, and if that didn't work, he'd have to sit her down and force her to talk to him. 

BP & BP & BP

1630 Revello Drive  
Sunnydale, California  
Thursday, November 10th, 1996  
Late Afternoon

Buffy smiled as Xander closed his Geometry book, the last of the homework complete, and now she could do what she'd wanted to do all day! The two of them had been working at the kitchen table, just so she wasn't tempted to skip the homework, but now they were both finished with all their assignments. Standing, she started unbuttoning her blouse and she said, “I promised you that I wouldn't leave you hanging didn't I? Well, now that we are finished, let's go up to my bedroom, I don't want to take a chance of anybody seeing us through the front window.”

Xander grinned, “With this kind of incentive, I can see that my grades will be greatly improved, I hope the teachers don't faint.”

She laughed, and reached for his hand, leading him up the stairs to her bedroom. Fortunately, she'd made her bed before leaving for school, so it didn't look messy. “Have a seat on the edge of the bed, it's more comfortable than the desk chair.” Xander managed to keep calm as he sat down, even though Buffy was sure that he was just as excited as she was. 

She had been thrilled with the way he acted this afternoon, taking control of her and making Snyder back down. He was already showing the traits that got her excited when the Hyena was in control. She was aware that he was wearing a mask at the moment, but the longer he wore it, the more it would be his actual personality. And then she could share some of her other fantasies with him.

Buffy was still standing in front of Xander, her eyes locked on the bulge in his jeans, and she licked her lips. She'd had a few different cocks in her mouth, it was almost mandatory when you were a cheerleader, but it looked like he was bigger than any of the others. 

Raising her hands to her blouse, she finished opening the buttons and took it off, leaving her in her skirt and bra. Reaching behind her, she unhooked the bra and let it slide down her arms until it landed on top of her blouse. She stood up straight, letting him get a good look at her tits, and enjoying the look of lust in Xander's eyes. Kicking off her tennis shoes, she unbuttoned her skirt and tugged it off, showing him her panties, with a noticeable wet spot at the crotch. 

“Yes Xander, that's what you do to me, I've been wet for you all day, and had to stop myself from going into the bathroom and getting myself off. It wouldn't be fair for me to get relief when you couldn't. Now, just sit back and relax, and let me serve you.” 

She knew she was taking a chance, using the word 'serve' because she wasn't sure he would catch what she meant, but she didn't need to worry, Xander just looked her in the eye and said, “I like that, a lot, but with a small change. You've got me so turned on I know I'm not going to last long the first time, so while I'm recovering, I want to see you take your panties off and get yourself off, using your fingers, or any toys you want. That should get me ready for you to really show me what you can do with your mouth!”

Buffy blinked, 'Oooh-kay! Where did that come from? Hell, who cares, I'm going to do what he wants, I'll ask him later.”

“Thank you for making sure I enjoy myself, now, let me take care of that beautiful cock of yours.”

Kneeling between his legs, she reached up and opened his belt before popping the button on his jeans and pulling down his zipper. Buffy moaned softly when she saw him pressing against the cotton front of his boxers, he was even bigger than she thought! Slipping her hand into the opening, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and pulled him out of his underwear, licking her lips in anticipation.

Opening her mouth, she wrapped her lips around the bulb and licked the tip, gathering up the pre-cum that was already seeping out. Fighting a grimace at the taste, she would have to get Xander to quit eating so much junk food, she took him deeper into her mouth, sucking as she pulled back. One hand was still stroking him while the other was gently rubbing his balls, and she could already feel them starting to tighten. Not really a surprise that he wouldn't last long, being a complete virgin, but she knew he'd be ready again fast enough, and she'd be able to get off while waiting, definitely something to cause happiness in the Land of Buffy!

Sure enough, Xander only lasted a few minutes before reaching down and tapping her shoulder, she pulled back immediately and smiled up at him, “So, what's your pleasure, Xander? My face, my tits, or my mouth?” Buffy deliberately left her mouth for last, she wasn't looking forward to swallowing his cum, not until he was eating healthier.

Fortunately, Xander managed to gasp out, "face!" and she wrapped her other hand around him and started stroking, closing her eyes just as the first shot hit her across her nose and cheeks. She felt a shiver of pleasure at doing something so nasty for him and looking forward to what other things he would tell her to do. The second shot hit her across her closed eyes and she felt it splash onto her forehead and her bangs. 

Buffy bit back a smile at the special cream rinse he gave her, even though she would have to wash her hair again, but that would be perfect, she could use the massaging shower head to get herself off and get clean at the same time.

“Oh fuck! That was amazing, Buffy! Thank you! But, we need to get you cleaned up, I didn't mean to hit your eyes.” 

Buffy released her grip on Xander's cock, since it was starting to go soft, and said, “I'm glad you enjoy it, I did too. But if you'll help me into the shower, you can see the full frontal Buffy as I clean up, and then you can watch as I make myself cum for you.”

She heard Xander moving, and it sounded like he was taking his shoes and pants off, before he took her hand and helped her to her feet. Xander guided her across the room and through the door toward the bathroom.

It was too bad that neither of them had looked toward the bedroom window, or they would have seen a very surprising sight. One Willow Rosenberg, her legs wrapped around a tree branch, holding on for dear life as she had one hand under the waistband of her skirt, and the other under her blouse, a flushed expression on her face.

BP & BP & BP

Willow didn't know what prompted her to spy on Buffy and Xander, she was still so angry at the two of them that she couldn't think, but when she saw them getting up from the kitchen table, and Buffy started opening her blouse, she just knew what was going to happen!

Running as quickly and quietly as she could, Willow climbed up the tree next to Buffy's window, glad that there were enough handholds in easy reach to get her into position. Buffy didn't seem to notice that her window was wide open and Willow could hear everything that the two of them said. 

She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning when she watched Buffy strip naked, Willow had read more than enough of her mother's books on adolescent sexuality to be aware she was attracted to both men and women, and she was fine with that. Not that she was going to advertise the fact in school, she didn't need to give Cordelia and the others another reason to pick on her. She nearly fell out of the tree when she heard Buffy talking about 'serving' Xander, wondering if the other girl had been sneaking peeks at her diary? 

Willow couldn't help herself, she popped the button on her skirt and slipped her fingers under her panties, rubbing herself furiously as Buffy took Xander's cock in her mouth. Buffy knew how she felt about him, why didn't she offer to share?

That was one reason she was so angry at the two of them, she didn't want to approach Xander, she wanted him to take her and claim her! She had even written several fan-fiction stories for Doogie Howser, where he claims his girlfriend Michelle and makes her get a Kajira tattoo right above her pussy, which she had to keep shaved at all times. 

In her fantasies, it was Xander ordering her to shave and taking her to get the tattoo, which she showed proudly when she took a shower with Buffy and Cordelia after gym class. The two of them would be curious, and then jealous when she told them, in great detail how she used her mouth, pussy, and ass to serve her Master until they were begging to be claimed as well! 

Naturally Master would have the three of them performing together for his enjoyment, and she would be happy to show what a devoted slave she was by using her mouth to get first Buffy and then Cordelia wet enough to take his massive cock.

Willow stared enviously at Buffy as she got to serve Xander, that should be her in there, naked on her knees with his cock in her mouth, damn it! And then when he shot his cum all over her face? It was all she could do not to scramble over and start licking it up. She really wanted to, but they wouldn't accept her, she knew that, they were so wrapped up in each other, why would they care about little Willow Rosenberg?

When the two of them left Buffy's bedroom, Willow pulled her fingers out of her panties and her other hand from under her shirt and straightened herself up as much as possible. Climbing down from the tree, she absently licked her fingers clean as she walked toward her house. All the while she was thinking, if she couldn't have the Master she desired, maybe she could find somebody else? She'd have to meet him (or her) online first, better to be safe than sorry, but she was sure that there was somebody out there for her. She just had to find him!

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

STORY TITLE: Buffy's Pack  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, FF.Net, Questionable Questing DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: After encountering Hyena Xander, Buffy makes a series of life-changing decisions   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Buffy/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,756>   
SPOILERS: None, goes AU during the first season of Buffy.   
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. 

1630 Revello Drive  
Sunnydale, California  
Thursday, November 10th, 1996  
Immediately After Prior Scene

Buffy was glad that Xander was there to guide her into the bathroom, otherwise she would probably have stumbled into a wall or the door, as blind as she was. She hadn't lived in this house long enough to find her way around with her eyes closed. Once she was in the bathroom, she could feel her way to the shower and got the water started. Turning to where Xander was, she grinned at him, “Okay Xander, here comes the Full Buffy!” 

Sliding her fingers under the waistband of her panties, she pulled them away from her soaked pussy and pushed them down over her hips and slid them to the floor. Lifting her legs, she kicked them to the side before standing with her legs spread.

“God you are so gorgeous,” she heard him whisper in an awed tone, and she felt herself blushing happily, but then his voice changed and he said, “But there is one thing I want you to do. Once you are able to see again, I want you to take the shave cream and razor and remove all the hair on your pussy.”

Buffy couldn't hold back the moan that came from her throat, he was really living up to her fantasies already, and it was only going to get better. “Of course, Xander, whatever you want.”

“Good girl,” Xander said in the same tone, and Buffy shivered in delight. Putting her hand under the water, she nodded at the temperature, it was just right. Stepping into the shower, she put her face under the head, washing his cum away. She also let the water pour over her hair, so it didn't get a chance to harden.

Reaching for the shave gel and lady's razor, she sat down on the bench that mom had installed and moved so Xander had a clear view of her pussy. Making sure that her hair was wet enough from the shower, she covered herself with the gel and started shaving. Buffy was well aware that Xander was watching intently, but she had to focus, she didn't want to nick herself, can you say 'owwie!' 

Eventually, she removed all the hair, and she looked at Xander for approval. He smiled and nodded, "I want you to keep yourself hairless, I don't want to have anything in the way when I want to look at you.”

She decided to take a chance of telling him a bit more, and she said, “Besides, when you have more girls, it will be easier for them to lick me if they don't get hair on their tongues.”

Buffy almost grinned at the glazed look in Xander's eyes, but he recovered quickly. “That's very true, have you thought about what girls would be enjoying your sweet pussy. Feel free to finger yourself as you think about it.”

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the tile, her legs spread wide. “Oh, Willow will be the first, but she's going to get a spanking before she can use her mouth to apologize. And then she'll be kneeling in front of you, her hands tied behind her back as you fuck her mouth.” Buffy slipped a finger inside her pussy, her thumb finding her clit and rubbing as she considered the girls.

“We should bring Amy in, she owes us for saving her from her mother, and, if she can do magic, she can help us. Besides, I've seen her in the shower after gym class, she's got a nice body, and you'll love her ass, Oooooooooh!” Buffy couldn't help the sigh as a second finger joined the first, rubbing her inner walls as her thumb touched her clit again.

She kept going, talking about how she would have Cordelia and Harmony together, and how Cordelia would squeal when Xander fucked the girl in the ass, and making Harmony suck him after he flooded Cordy's butt with his cum. 

Buffy could tell by the way Xander was breathing that he was getting extremely turned on, hell so was she, but when he ordered her to finger her own ass, that was it! She barely managed to hold on as she sucked the fingers of her other hand and work a finger into her butt when her orgasm crashed over her and sent her into orbit.

She was still floating around when she realized that Xander was almost painfully aroused, and she couldn't let him suffer like that! He was her Alpha, and it was her duty to take care of him. Before she even realized what she was doing, Buffy had climbed out of the shower and knelt in front of him, taking his cock in her mouth.

Buffy's head started clearing as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, her hand rubbing his balls as she sucked. Alpha was sighing in pleasure, so she took him out of her mouth and used her tongue to lick his balls and shaft before taking him in her mouth again.

She was happy to notice that he was lasting a lot longer this time, and she was in no hurry, she was enjoying herself. Locking her lips around him, she started humming, amused that the first song that came to mind was 'Please, Please Me', but she doubted that Xander was focused enough to get the joke.

After several minutes, she felt his balls tightening and pulled back, about to offer him her tits, when his hands came down and held her in place, plunging his cock deep into her mouth. She knew she could easily break his grip, but she couldn't challenge Alpha so she resigned herself to swallow his cum, even if she didn't like the taste. 

At last, he groaned, and she felt him swell in her mouth, but fortunately, he was deep enough that his cum hit the back of her throat and not her tongue. Buffy had no problem swallowing everything, and when he pulled his softening cock from her mouth, she grinned up at him. “Letting your Alpha out to play at the end, Xander? I liked it! But, we need to get dressed, it's almost time for patrol.”

Rosenberg House  
Willow's Bedroom  
About the Same Time

Willow started stripping out of her clothes as soon as the front door closed behind her. Her parents were still on one of their lecture tours so there wasn't anybody to see. Locking the door, she carried her clothes up the stairs and tossed them into the laundry basket, checking to see the curtains on her bedroom windows were completely closed before turning on her computer. 

While the computer was booting up, she opened her closet door and dialed the combination on the front of the lockbox on the floor. Opening the lid, she reached in and pulled out the leather collar and raised it to her lips, kissing the Kajira brand reverently before putting it around her throat and closing it. She cursed the cowardice that prevented her from getting what she really wanted, but she could find another Master that she wouldn't have to be shy around. 

With one hand she pinched her nipples, moaning at the pain and pleasure mixing while the other hand reached into the box and tugged on the silver chain that held the clips. Putting a clip on each nipple, she tugged on the chain and bit her lip to keep from crying out as they tightened so wonderfully!

At last, she reached the bottom and lifted out the two toys and the tube of lubricant. Setting them on the carpet, she closed the lid on the pictures she'd taken of herself that she wanted to slide into Xander's locker to get his attention. She'd almost done it a couple of times, but realized that if they were found it would get both of them in more trouble than she wanted to think about. 

Picking up the butt plug, she lifted it to her mouth and started licking it before sliding it into her mouth and sucking. Grabbing the lubricant, she coated her fingers and lay back on the carpet. Lifting her legs, Willow reached down and worked her fingers into her ass and, when she was stretched enough, took the plug from her mouth and pushed it through her ring, sighing happily when it was all the way in. 

Wiping her fingers clean in her hair, she picked up the vibrator and crawled over to her computer chair before climbing onto the seat. The computer was ready and she entered the password to her private video collection. Selecting one of her favorites, she pressed play and waited for it to start.

Turning on the vibrator, she ran it over her pussy, her eyes locked on the screen, watching as a naked red-haired girl crawled into the bedroom, a leash attached to her collar was in the hand of a dark-haired man, and a blonde woman was using a crop on the girl's ass to make her crawl faster. The man and woman were fully dressed, while the woman had a jeweled choker around her throat. 

The man tugged on the leash, and the naked girl stopped and lifted herself so she was on her knees. The man said something, and the girl turned to the woman who sat on the side of the bed and lifted her dress, showing her clean-shaven pussy. 

Willow watched in fascination, her mind replacing the actors with her, Buffy, and Xander. Xander handed the leash to Buffy, and she tugged sharply, making Willow shuffle closer, and press a kiss against Buffy's pussy before starting to lick.

While Willow was focusing on pleasuring Buffy, her Master, her Xander moved behind her and lifted her up, spreading her legs and sliding his cock into her pussy. She moaned into Buffy's pussy, her tongue still moving and making Buffy wriggle on the bed, pushing her pussy closer to Willow's mouth. Then Master started spanking Willow as he fucked her, pushing her close to cumming, but Willow was a good girl and knew she wasn't allowed to cum until Master and Buffy came, so she held back her pleasure.

It was beautiful torture for Willow, not allowing herself to cum, but she knew she would be rewarded if she succeeded, so she just kept licking Buffy while moving back against Master's cock.

After an eternity, Buffy's hands came down and grabbed her hair, holding her in place as Buffy filled her mouth with her sweet juices. And then Master slammed his hips forward, burying his cock in her body and flooding her pussy with his wonderful cum. That was what Willow was waiting for, and she let go of her control and lifted her face from Buffy as she screamed out her orgasm for the universe to hear!

Falling back in the chair, Willow let the pleasure wash over her as the video came to an end. She lifted the vibrator to her lips and started licking it clean as her body rocked with the force of her orgasm.

When she had recovered, she closed out the video collection and opened her private journal file. Standing up on shaky legs, she reached up and removed the clips and put them back in the box. Sliding the plug from her bottom, she carried it and the vibrator reverently into the en-suite and filled the sink with soapy water. Wiping off the vibrator, she set it aside and started cleaning the plug for the next time it was needed.

When everything was put away, including the collar, Willow locked the box and closed the closet. Grabbing fresh panties and her pajamas, she got dressed and sat down gingerly on the wooden chair as she started typing up the events of the day.

BP & BP & BP

Restfield Cemetery   
Sunnydale, California  
Later that Night

Angel had already left to go back to wherever he stayed, Xander didn't really care. Although he was willing to admit that the souled vampire was helpful when they patrolled. A lot more help than he was at the moment, but he was going to change that as soon as he started training with Giles and Buffy. It was too bad that the Hyena strength and speed were gone, they would have come in handy in fighting that third vamp tonight.

He paused suddenly as an idea hit him. Buffy stopped and looked up at him curiously, the smile from earlier still on her face. “What's up, Xan? You look like you've got an idea.”

Xander grinned slightly, “I think I just might. I was thinking about the Hyena empowerment, and realized that the ritual was fucked up by all of us being there. I'm sure that Doctor Weirick wasn't planning on eating a live pig or another person, was he? He was after the enhancements, and if the ritual was done correctly he might have gotten them and nobody would have noticed.”

Buffy nodded slowly, thinking about what he was saying, before she said, “So you think that if you can recreate the ritual and do it properly, it will give you the boosted abilities but let you keep your personality?”

“I'm going to want to talk to Giles before doing anything, but if it works the way I think it does, I'll be a lot more useful in a fight with vamps, which will take a load off your shoulders.” Xander chuckled, “I don't think Angel is going to want to be around us much, since he didn't seem happy to smell the two of us on each other. He's still got a crush on you, which is kind of creepy since he's over 200 years older than you are, not to mention the whole Slayer – Vampire thing.”

Buffy shrugged, “He can pine for me as much as he wants, I belong to you now, and that's not going to change.”

As they left the cemetery, Buffy said “Do you want to stay with me tonight? We can swing by your place and grab some clothes for tomorrow and have breakfast together.”

Xander grinned, "That sounds great, and, if you have the ingredients, I'll make blueberry pancakes for us." Xander had learned to cook for himself out of self-preservation years ago, and was looking forward to showing off his skills for Buffy. He certainly wasn't going to mind spending the night at Casa Harris, that's for sure. Tony got his paycheck today so he and Jessica were probably already drunk and breaking furniture before they passed out. 

When they got to his house, Xander saw Buffy frowning at the sounds of fighting before he moved around to the back of the house and climbed up to his bedroom window. Quickly grabbing his backpack, he gathered up a change of clothes and his bathroom gear and climbed back out of his window.

Buffy was still frowning when he came back around to the front of the house, and she said, “We need to get you out of that house, Xander! Even if you weren't my boyfriend, that's not a healthy place for you to live.” He didn't bother trying to interrupt her, not until she'd gotten out what she wanted to say, so he just listened, his arm around her shoulders.

“I'd love to have you move in with me permanently, but there's no way that mom would go for that. Maybe Giles has a spare bedroom? Although that would put a damper on Alpha and Buffy time, darn it!”

Pulling her close, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, “Buff, don't worry, I've already got plans to get out of there, I just have to wait until January, when I go to court. I've put in my paperwork to be emancipated and I've got money that my grandparents left me, that Tony and Jessica haven't been able to touch.”

Buffy stared at him in surprise, before she smiled and snuggled into him. “That's good then, but we still need to find a place for you to stay for the next couple of months, until you can legally live on your own. Do you have any ideas?”

He frowned, “Normally I'd throw a sleeping bag on the floor next to Willow's bed, her parents are never home to notice, but that's not an option right now. But, we can think about that tomorrow, it's getting late, and I really want to snuggle with my girlfriend.”

She put her arms around him and laughed, “I like that idea, and I'm really looking forward to breakfast in the morning!”

Sunnydale High School Library  
Friday, November 11th, 1996  
After School

Rupert Giles sat back in his seat as he considered what his Slayer and her boyfriend were saying. He had closed and locked his office door, and put up a privacy spell so they weren't overheard and was very glad he'd done so when they heard Willow enter the Library looking for him. 

It was after the other girl had left that Xander told him his thoughts about the Primal and what he was considering. Part of him wanted to reject the idea out of hand, his training telling him to forbid any further involvement of civilians in the Slayer's sacred calling. The larger part, that had rebelled against his father and the rest of the Watcher's Council could see the benefits of looking into the Primal empowerment ritual. 

He still remembered enough of his Ancient Runes from Hogwarts that he was sure he could translate the ritual requirements, and having a strong fighter supporting Buffy would help to keep her alive long enough to retire, something that he was determined to achieve. And, if it worked the way he expected, there was no reason not to consider suggesting that Buffy perform the ritual as well. The Primals and the Slayer had worked well together in the distant past, and having that edge would ensure that his Slayer survived her 18th Birthday!

Looking directly at Xander, Giles said, “What I found when I was researching the ritual agrees with your suspicions Xander, although I'll admit I was more focused on being able to reverse the affects. If the two of you are willing to assist me, I believe that we can perform the ritual properly this time. Although I will have no hesitation in knocking you out and removing the empowerment if you behave the way you did the first time. Is that understood?”

Xander chuckled, “You'll need to wait until Buffy kicks the crap out of me first if I start doing that Giles. I was really worried she was going to do it anyway when I admitted that I remembered everything.”

Giles smirked, “Quite so. And I am pleased that you did admit the truth, especially if you are entering into a romantic relationship.” He leaned forward in his seat, his eyes locked on Xander's, “However, if you should hurt her, you will find that I know things that would make Angelus himself soil his shorts in terror, do you understand me?”

Xander paled and nodded quickly while Buffy glared at him. "Giles, I don't need you to be scaring my boyfriend, I've got my mom for that!" Then she started giggling, taking Xander's hand, "Don't worry Xan, mom already likes you, and won't have a problem with us dating, I was just teasing." 

Xander looked relieved for a moment, and then he leaned over and whispered something in Buffy's ear, but Giles couldn't quite hear what he said. At least he hoped he didn't hear Xander properly because he didn't want to wonder why the boy was threatening his Slayer with a spanking, and why the girl blushed suddenly. There were things he really didn't need to know about his Slayer's personal life. 

Giles cleared his throat, getting their attention, “Very well, if we are going to do this, then we need to get started. Buffy, go get the copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide from the book cage and Xander I will bring out the other references.”

The three of them worked for several hours in looking up all the references to the Primals that they could find, and when they stopped, because Buffy's mother had called her cell phone to come home for dinner, they had managed to confirm Xander's thoughts. Now they just had to determine the proper form of the ritual.

Xander had left with Buffy, and as Giles was packing up the books and notes to lock them away, the door to the library opened and he bit back a curse as that damnable Calendar woman strolled into his domain.

He managed to stay polite while the idiot girl rambled on about the planned scanning of his books into the school computer database. He couldn't conceive of what had possessed the school board to approve such a nonsensical project, but approve it they had. He wasn't a complete Luddite, even though he wasn't impressed with most modern technology, so he was able to keep up with the technobabble the girl was spouting, but it was still a relief to see her walking out the doors. If only the brat hadn't wriggled her arse deliberately as she walked away! 

The Next Morning  
Saturday, November 12th, 1996

Xander was still in a daze when he and Buffy arrived at the library to continue the research. Joyce had actually approved of him as Buffy's boyfriend and flat out stated that she would be taking Buffy to get a prescription for birth control since she was too young to be a grandmother, thank you very much! 

And the night just got weirder from there! Joyce had somehow encountered his parents and had not been impressed at all, and when Buffy spilled the beans about what she had heard the night before, Joyce packed the three of them into her Jeep and drove to his house where they loaded up all of his belongings and Joyce informed him that he would be staying in their guest room from now on!

At least he had managed to surprise Joyce when she came down to start breakfast to find the coffee already started and him mixing up another batch of blueberry pancakes. Buffy had absolutely loved them the previous morning and would have been happy to show her appreciation if they didn't have to leave for school. She did make up for it in the janitor's closet during their free period though. 

Joyce was just as impressed with his cooking as her daughter, although she didn't offer to thank him in the same way, fortunately.

Xander was afraid he wasn't much use at the research, but he did try to keep his mask in place. He had been aware enough to thank Buffy for explaining the situation to Giles, and the older man had been surprisingly understanding. Eventually, he got his head back together and started focusing on the issue at hand, and he discovered the exact ritual that Doctor Weirick had planned on using. 

Giles had looked over the ritual markings, and started muttering something about different runes that went well above his head, he'd only heard of runes when he and Jesse played D&D, and that wasn't exactly a reliable source, was it?

It took until early afternoon before Giles was satisfied that he had the proper translation, and they agreed to meet the next evening at the Hyena enclosure to perform the ritual.

It was still early enough that Joyce was still working, so they headed back to the house to get his stuff unpacked. Of course, they had to take a break when Buffy discovered his Legion of Super-Heroes comics, and they spent a couple of hours sitting on his bed as he explained the characters and the universe. She was interested and it was nice just letting out his inner geek, especially when Buffy mentioned how she used to dress up as Power Girl, and her cousin Celia would be the Huntress. 

Joyce had stuck her head into his bedroom when she got home and just smiled and shook her head when the two of them looked up at her. 

BP & BP & BP

Sunnydale Zoo  
Hyena Enclosure  
Sunday, November 13th, 1996  
Just after Dark

The three of them had kept out of sight, thanks to Giles using some of his magic, and since when did Giles have a wand? And once the staff had closed up and gone home, she and Xander had picked up the paints and flashlights so they could prepare the ritual circle. Giles was carrying the books and the tranquilizer gun, just in case. 

Buffy was fairly certain that the gun wouldn't be needed, but it made the Watcher feel more comfortable to be prepared, so she didn't argue. 

Once they were in the Hyena enclosure, avoiding the last of the police tape that was across the entrance, the three of them carefully painted the proper runes around the circle before Xander stripped down and she painted him. Of course, a certain part of her boyfriend really liked her touching him, and if Giles hadn't been there, she would have taken the time to do something about it. As it was, she just whispered that she would make it up to him once they were alone.

After Giles examined the circle and double-checked the painting on Xander, he stepped back and gripped the rifle. Buffy just watched calmly as her boyfriend grinned at her and stepped into the circle. The paint around him lit up when he started chanting, and the Hyena's quieted. She glanced into the pit and saw that they were all looking upward intently. It was easy to pick out the Alpha, he was the largest of them, and had climbed up onto a rock so he was closer to the edge of the pit. 

It was strange though, it seemed that the Alpha's mate, the one who was standing right below the Alpha, was staring at her. Shaking her head, Buffy stepped back from the pit and focused on Xander. She didn't even notice at first that she was mouthing the chant in unison with him, it just seemed right that she support him however she could.

It wasn't until she heard her voice rising at the same time Xander was reaching the end of the ritual that she realized what she was doing and tried to stop. She couldn't stop, her voice was joining with Xander's, and the two of them were moving toward the edge of the pit and looking down. The Alpha and his mate were still staring up at them, she could hear Giles yelling for them in the background, but they couldn't stop chanting, and suddenly the Hyena's eyes flashed green, and she and Xander stumbled backward. Buffy couldn't believe how much better she could see, and her other senses were just as sharp. The Slayer actually welcomed Alpha's mate, and she felt herself getting stronger, but her personality was still the same, fortunately, no desire for raw pig, or raw principal for Buffy!

Turning to look at her Mate, her Alpha, she was pleased to see that he was still himself, although she felt a rush of desire as she looked at him. Turning to Giles, she said, “We're both fine Giles, our normal personalities are in control. However, if you would go back to the car, we'd like to be alone now. We'll be there in a little while.”

Giles looked like he wanted to object, but she and Alpha turned and glared at him, and he left in a hurry. Turning back to her mate, she smiled and started unbuttoning her blouse.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow gets what she wants, Darla gets an eyeful, and Joyce has company

STORY TITLE: Buffy's Pack  
PART: 03 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, FF.Net, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy  
SUMMARY: After encountering Hyena Xander, Buffy makes a series of life-changing decisions  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Buffy/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,856>   
SPOILERS: None, goes AU during the first season of Buffy.   
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, but, depression is a ball-buster, and when I'm depressed I can't write anything. This chapter has been a slog, but hopefully, the words will come quicker for future chapters.  
MINOR NOTE: I doubt it means anything to you, but, I goofed on the dates in the last couple of chapters. I've corrected the dates to match the correct day of the week starting this chapter. I know, I know, I'm a little too anal about things, but what can you do?

Sunnydale Zoo  
Hyena Enclosure  
Sunday, November 17th, 1996  
7:15 PM Just After Sunset  
Immediately After the Prior Scene

Xander smiled at his mate as she started stalking toward him, her fingers opening the buttons on her blouse. The blood was pounding in his veins and he was looking forward to claiming her completely, and it was clear that his Buffy was just as eager to give herself to him. His cock was pressing against his jeans, and he could see Buffy licking her lips in anticipation of kneeling in front of him. 

She had pulled off her blouse and bra, and he enjoyed the sight of her bare breasts swaying as she closed the distance between them. Buffy's skirt was sliding down her thighs, and he could see the wetness on her panties, showing her excitement, and he breathed in, smelling her arousal, but there was something different this time. Before he could even question it, the Primal part of him answered, "Your mate's in season, she's ready to give you cubs and expand the pack. She's a good mate, will give you many healthy cubs to join you in the hunt!"

Xander blinked at the sudden knowledge, and said, "Hang on a second, Buff, I just learned something very important."

Buffy stopped moving immediately, a curious expression on her face, and he smiled, "I noticed that your scent was different from the last couple of days, and Primal informed me that you are 'in season' to use his term. And, since we don't want to be the subjects of an After-School Special on Teen Pregnancy, or more important, make Joyce angry at us, we need to stop before we go too far."

The pounding of his blood started slowing and the Primal grumbled slightly before Xander felt that part of him curling up to slumber. Xander made a mental note of the reaction, that was something he needed to talk to Buffy and Giles about, especially since he wasn't going to let the Primal's instincts rule him, the way they did before.

Buffy grimaced as she understood what he was saying, but nodded, "Yeah, Mama Buffy is not where I want to be for a few years yet, and Mom would not be happy!" She grinned suddenly, "But that doesn't mean I can't use my mouth and you can watch me cum, does it?"

He was about to nod and let her kneel down, but the pounding in his blood was calming and he shook his head, this really wasn't a comfortable spot for playing. "Tempting, very tempting Buff, but I want you to hold that thought. Do you really want to scuff your knees on the stone here?"

His mate winced, but shook her head, "No, now that the Primal is calming down, this really isn't the best place. I'd do it, of course, if you wanted, but I really prefer to have carpet to kneel on."

"So your Primal was driving you too? Mine was really eager to take you and get you pregnant, so you could give the pack healthy cubs. We probably need to talk to Giles about that, because I doubt Joyce would understand, at all."

Xander grinned slightly, hearing the growling and playing of the other pack members in the pit, "Besides, there are other ways to increase the Pack, and I'm thinking that Willow should be the first to learn her place, don't you?"

Buffy's eyes widened slightly and she smiled, "Oh, I like the way you think Alpha, and she's probably at the Bronze tonight, since her parents are away again."

"Nothing new there, but at least they won't be there to object to us claiming our new cub. But, before we claim Willow, there is something I want to do."

Before his mate could even blink, he had moved forward and pulled her into his arms, his mouth capturing hers and kissing her fiercely. Buffy pressed herself against him, opening her mouth to him as his tongue demanded entry. One of his hands was caressing her ass through her panties, making her moan around his tongue, while his other hand moved between them and slipped under the elastic waistband of her underwear. 

Buffy immediately shifted, so her legs we open to his probing fingers, and he rubbed her pussy, feeling her lips opening for him and coating him with her juices. Sliding a finger into her opening, he pumped quickly, making her shiver against him and her arms hold him tighter. Working another finger into her pussy, he brushed his thumb over her nub, enjoying the way she tightened around him. 

The two of them had spent a lot of time exploring each other's bodies and what they like over the last few days, and he knew that Buffy was close to the edge. He slid a third finger into her and curled them, rubbing against a very sensitive spot as his thumb rubbed her clit. Buffy broke the kiss, pulling her face away as she cried out, her body collapsing against him, shuddering as she peaked. Her pussy clenched tightly around his fingers before suddenly relaxing, her juices coating him.

He kept moving his fingers, slowly stroking her while his free hand rubbed her back. When Buffy relaxed against him, he pulled back and grinned at her, "Feeling better, Buff?"

She laughed, "Oh yeah! That was just what the Alpha ordered, thanks." Her hand dropped and she stroked him, "But, don't you want me to take care of that? It's not right that I got to enjoy myself and you didn't."

Xander shook his head, "I'm good for now. I'm going to wait until I'm filling Willow's mouth tonight. Of course, that's going to be after you've enjoyed her mouth. But, for now, open your mouth, I've got a treat for you."

She opened wide, and he pulled his fingers out of her pussy, still soaked with her juices. Putting them to her mouth, Buffy wrapped her lips around them and sucked, a blissful expression in her eyes.

"Do you think Willow will enjoy the taste as much as you do? I'm really looking forward to seeing her naked and kneeling between your legs, her tongue licking you as my fingers drive her crazy."

Buffy didn't say anything at first, she was still sucking his fingers clean, but he could see the excitement, mixed with amusement in her eyes. When she finished licking up her juices, she opened her mouth and grinned, "And our Willow is only going to be the first new cub. I'm really looking forward to seeing how sexy Amy would look as a cub, and then Cordy and Harmony..."

He laughed, "Well, we can talk about who we want in our pack later, Giles is waiting for us. And, while I absolutely love what you are currently wearing, we don't want to embarrass him, make him polish his glasses and blush, do we?"

The two of them quickly cleaned up the painted symbols from the floor before making their way out of the Hyena enclosure.

BP & BP & BP

A Few Minutes Later

The two voices had faded away before she stepped out of the shadows in the depth of the building. She had been curious about the Slayer ever since she noticed Angelus skulking around her, and she wanted to know what was so special about the girl to have her disgraced childe acting so unusual.

Darla would admit that the girl was reasonably attractive, and there would have been times that she and her Dear Boy would have had a lot of fun with her before either killing or turning her, but as far as she knew, he hadn't done anything like that since the gypsy's shoved the soul into him.

So what was so special about one girl? And why had the Slayer and the boy snuck into this particular enclosure? Darla had been following them since they left the High School but wasn't able to approach until after the Watcher had gone back to his car. She had been amused when the Slayer started taking off her clothing, and the bulge in the boy's jeans was certainly impressive. Darla had heard stories about the boy, about how deadly he could be, even without the Slayer's advantages. He might be worth turning, especially if he could use that cock. She'd been without a decent fuck for years, and a girl had needs after all.

Darla was intrigued when the two of them started talking about the other girls they were going to be seducing, although the mention of 'Primals' did worry her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had heard something about Primals in the past, and it wasn't good. It annoyed her, but she would remember eventually. In the meantime, they were getting ready to leave, and she could get a good look at what the two of them had been doing.

Walking forward, she frowned at the faint remains of the painted symbols, there wasn't enough to make out what they were supposed to be, let alone identify what they were doing. It would be something she would have to ask the boy once she turned him. Shaking her head in disgust, she wouldn't find anything useful here. At least she knew where they would be going, Darla had heard the Slayer mentioning the Bronze, and that would be as good a place as any to find out more. If nothing else, she could get a bite to eat.

She turned away and didn't look back, even when she heard the growling from the Hyena pit, a decision she was going to have reason to regret before too much longer.

BP & BP & BP

The Bronze  
8:00 PM

Buffy grinned when she saw Willow sitting in their usual booth. Giving Alpha's hand a quick squeeze, she jerked her head in Willow's direction, and his grin matched hers. They had already planned out what they were going to do after Giles dropped them off, and there was no need for conversation. They stopped at the bar and got a drink for each of them, plus a hot chocolate for Willow, they weren't going to take a chance on giving the girl caffeine, not tonight.

Willow was sitting in the center of the booth, looking down at the table, not paying a bit of attention to her surroundings, and Buffy shook her head in annoyance, the girl knew better than to let her guard down. That would be something all of their cubs would have to be trained in, she and Alpha wanted the entire pack to live long enough to graduate after all.

Willow did look up in surprise before her face closed down completely when she and Alpha slid into the booth on either side of her. They were expecting Willow to react like that, but it didn't matter, she was theirs, and she was going to realize it before the night was over. Alpha sat the cup of hot chocolate in front of Willow and smiled, "Here you go, Will, just the way you like it."

Willow muttered something that might have been a thank you, before looking down at the table again, making a show of ignoring the two of them. Alpha just smiled, leaning back in the booth, it was her turn now. Reaching over, she put her hand on top of Willow's and said, "We need to talk about the way you are acting, Willow. You're making Xander and I unhappy, and there's no reason for you to be acting like this."

That got a reaction, as Willow turned and glared at her, trying to pull her hand free. "You know why I'm unhappy," she hissed, "so why don't the two of you go off and have sex, and leave me alone!"

Buffy didn't release the hold she had on Willow's hand, she just moved closer, so she was pressing against the other girl. "Xander and I are both well aware you want to be with him, and we've talked about it. If you are willing to understand a few things, and follow the rules, there's no reason you can't get what you want."

Willow didn't say anything, but Buffy caught the sudden whiff of arousal from the redhead at the mention of rules. 'Interesting, very interesting,' she thought, glancing over at Alpha. From the amused look in his eyes, it was clear he noticed the same thing. 

Willow turned to look at her, and Buffy saw the hopeful expression in her eyes. 'She's ours, even if she hasn't realized it yet,' Buffy knew and leaned closer, so her mouth was almost at Willow's ear, her breath sending shivers through the other girl.

"The first thing you have to understand is, Xander and I are together, that's not going to change." Buffy had to consciously stop herself from calling him Alpha, it wasn't time for Willow to learn that, yet. "That means, if you want to be with Xander, you are with me as well." 

She grinned slightly, letting her amusement show, "Since I've seen you checking me out, and the way you look at Cordy and Harmony's tits in the shower, that's not going to be a problem, is it?" 

Buffy didn't need to see Willow to feel the heat of the blush, and whispered, "It's okay, I was checking you out too."

BP & BP & BP

Darla leaned against the bar, part of her attention on finding dinner, but mostly she was watching and listening to the way the Slayer and the boy were playing with the little redhead. The two of them had the girl so confused she didn't know which side was up, but it was obvious that she was also painfully aroused. The girl was clearly a virgin, but Darla would be willing to bet that she wouldn't be by the time the sun came up in the morning. 

Hell, the way the two of them were playing with their prey, she was more than half tempted to join them, but the Slayer would be too dangerous to play with, for now. After she turned the boy and enjoyed riding him into the mattress, then it would be time enough to take the Slayer and make her scream. Whether the girl screamed in pleasure or pain, well, that would depend on a lot of things.

She turned back to the bar when she heard the boy tell the Slayer to call Joyce so she didn't worry. Darla wondered who this Joyce was, another one of their playmates? The girl left the booth, pulling her phone out of her jacket, and moved into the hallway leading to the bathrooms, the quietest area in the club, which allowed Darla to hear at least the Slayer's part of the conversation.

"Hey mom, just wanted to let you know that Xan and I met up with Willow and are working on mending fences so we're going to be later than I told you."

"...." Darla couldn't quite make out what this Joyce said, but it was useful to know what the Slayer's mother's name was.

"Yeah, Will really wasn't taking me and Xan getting together that well, and neither of us want to lose her friendship so we're spending time together, probably going back to her house when we leave."

"..."

"No, her parents won't mind, they are off on one of there lecture tours again, who knows when they'll be getting back."

"...."

"Really? Well, I'll definitely ask her, but she may not be comfortable with the idea. Let's see how the rest of the evening goes, okay? If we can help her accept that Xan and I are together, that would be great, but if she can't handle it, I don't think she'd be willing to stay with us. I know Xander's stuff is in the guest room, but she would know that he stays in my room at night, and I don't know how she would handle that."

"...."

"Okay, well, I just wanted to let you know that we are going to be later than expected, but we should be back by midnight, so don't wait up."

"....."

"Yes, we know it's a school night, but all three of us have a free first thing tomorrow. Anyway, love you and we'll see you in the morning."

Darla turned back around so she could watch the Slayer's progress in the mirror behind the bar, and almost smiled at the eagerness in the girl's movement. She briefly considered paying a visit to this Joyce woman, but that would just make the Slayer angry, and it wasn't time for that yet. After she turned the boy, Xander she called him? And then the little redhead, then it would be time to visit Joyce. That would get the Slayer angry enough to make mistakes, and then the girl would find out what it felt like to be prey!

Speaking of prey, she felt somebody pressing against her and turned to look at them, her best innocent school girl smile on her face.

It was simplicity itself to get her dinner, Warren, to follow her out of the club. He was deluded enough to think that she would find his boorish approach flattering, but she was going to take great pleasure in showing just how wrong he was.

Ten minutes later, she dumped the body into the dumpster and slipped back into the club. Checking the booth, Darla held back a grin at the sight of the three of them. They were still sitting in the booth, but the redhead was practically squirming in her seat she was so excited. Even without her sensitive nose, Darla could smell just how wet the girl was. 

Darla watched as they finished their drinks and slid out of the booth, with Xander and the Slayer standing on either side of the girl, their arms wrapped possessively around her. The three of them attracted a bit of attention, but nobody made any comments, at least not then. She would be willing to bet her next two fledglings that the three of them would be the subject of conversation the next day.

She waited a few minutes after the three of them left before making her way through the crowds to the exit. Once on the street, she turned right, heading toward the warehouse district. The Slayer either hadn't found out about the suck-house in the back of the Fish Tank or had decided to leave it alone since nobody was drained. Darla didn't go there very often, but watching the Slayer and the others had gotten her worked up and she needed relief.

There were usually two or three men or women who wanted to experience sex with a vamp in exchange for the bite, and she was horny enough to take them all on!

1630 Revello Drive  
Joyce's Bedroom  
Immediately After The Phone Call

Joyce smiled as she hung up the phone before rolling over and facing the younger woman in her bed. "Sorry about that, if it was anybody but Buffy I would have let it go to voicemail, but..."

Jenny Calendar laughed, "No problem, but since I heard you mention Willow does that mean that your daughter and future son-in-law have decided to add her to the relationship?"

"Future son-in-law? How do you figure that? They've only been together for a couple of days as far as I know."

Jenny shook her head, "No, they've only been a couple since Thursday, but it's obvious that the two of them have connected, the only question a couple of us have, is whether he puts a ring on her finger, or a collar around her throat first. To those of us who have experience, it's obvious what sort of dynamic the two of them have going. And the way Willow has been panting after Xander and Buffy? She'll be naked before she knows it."

Joyce nodded, "Probably the collar, the way she looks at Xander when she doesn't think I can see her, plus some of the things I heard through the vent when they went to bed..." She shook her head, "Let's just say that I'm surprised she's still a virgin. But once Buffy gets started on the birth control pills, that won't last."

The younger woman looked at her curiously, "I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd be so accepting of the two of them..."

Joyce smirked, "I'm not that much of a hypocrite Jenny, back before I got involved with my ex, I had a lot of wild adventures in college. Let's just say that I'm very familiar with the feeling of being tied to the bed with my ass in the air! But, we can talk about my naughty schoolgirl days later, don't you think?"

Jenny didn't say anything, she just laughed and rolled on top of Joyce, kissing her way down her naked body.

Rosenberg House  
Living Room  
8:45 PM

Willow's hands were trembling as she worked the key into the lock. Master's words as they left the booth still echoing in her ears. "This is your last chance Willow, if you aren't certain you want this, you can still say no. If you aren't ready to give yourself to us, just say the word."

There was no way in hell that she was going to say anything but 'Yes, Master' or 'Yes, Mistress'! They were offering to make every one of her fantasies a reality and they honestly thought she was going to turn them down? As it was, she had to restrain herself from sliding under the table and using her mouth on Master right in front of everybody.

She was even looking forward to Mistress putting her over her lap for a spanking, although she was a little disappointed that Master wasn't going to be fucking her yet. She understood that Mistress was going to be the first to enjoy him, and she wasn't going to do that until pregnancy wasn't going to be a concern. 

Finally getting the door unlocked, Willow pushed it open and stepped inside, moving so that Master and Mistress could easily enter. She sighed in relief that they had no problems, she had been a bit worried about how aggressive they were, but she didn't think they had been turned. She could figure out what changed later, they were still her friends and not demons, that was the important thing.

She was already shivering in excitement knowing what was going to happen next. As soon as the door closed behind them, she heard Master's voice telling her to undress, and her fingers were fumbling with the buttons on her blouse before he even finished giving the order. 

Shrugging off her jacket, she hung it on the hook and finished unbuttoning her blouse, pulling it open and exposing her bra to Master and Mistress. She was sliding the blouse off when Mistress stepped forward, her hands removing it and tossing her top to the floor. Lifting her face, Willow was shocked at the look of hunger in Mistress's eyes, but she didn't have a chance to react before her mouth was captured and Mistress's tongue was demanding entry to her mouth.

Willow surrendered herself to the kiss, opening her mouth to Mistress, barely noticing that Mistress's hands were unhooking her bra and pulling it away from her body, dropping it to the floor and leaving her topless. She was vaguely aware that Master's hands were unzipping her skirt and tugging it down, pulling her soaking panties away from her pussy. 

Somehow they guided her into the living room, and when Mistress pulled away from the kiss, Willow was surprised to see that Master was already sitting on the couch watching them intently. His legs were spread, and she felt her mouth starting to water at the size of the bulge in his pants. She was really looking forward to having him in her mouth, serving him the way she had dreamed of for years. 

Willow was about to move forward, to kneel before him, when she caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned to see Mistress sliding out of her skirt and panties, showing her completely bare pussy. It was so much like the video that she almost came right there! 

"I know you are eager to start serving us Willow, but you know you need to be disciplined for hurting us first. We told you what to expect before we left the Bronze, so you know what to do." Mistress's voice was firm, and Willow nodded, not trusting her voice. Moving forward, she draped herself over Mistress's lap, with her butt pointing toward Master, putting her hands behind her back as directed.

She spread her legs slightly, to give Mistress access to her, but Mistress surprised her. Instead of starting to spank her, Mistress held her hand in front of Willow's mouth, pressing something against her lips. Willow opened her mouth obediently, only to find that Mistress pushed a wad of cloth between her mouth. It wasn't until she tasted the wetness on her tongue that Willow realized she'd been gagged with Mistress's panties!

Willow was still adjusting to tasting Mistress's juices on her tongue, wondering how they figured out her desires when Master's rough hands gripped her wrists. She held still, waiting to see if he was going to do what she really hoped he would, when she felt the cloth wrapping around her wrists, tying them together.

She shivered in delight, this was so much better than her fantasies, although she would have wished to have them using some of her toys on her. There would be plenty of time to show off her toys later, Mistress's hand was rubbing her butt, she was going to get started!

"Brace yourself," she heard Mistress say, the only warning she got before her hand was pulled back and landed right on her ass! Willow moaned around the panties in her mouth as the sweet sting sent heat all through her, the pain turning almost instantly to pleasure.

The heat was just fading when Mistress's hand landed again, lower this time, right across her thighs. Before she could even react, she felt Mistress's fingers sliding into her soaking pussy, and Willow cried out around the gag, her pussy clenching around the welcome intruder.

That was only the start of the sweet torture she experienced, Mistress would spank her, and then her fingers would be filling her pussy, rubbing her, touching her so intimately, driving her right to the edge, but not letting her cum!

She had no idea how long Mistress played with her, it all blurred together, balancing on the knife-edge of pleasure and pain, praying for it to stop, but wanting it to go on forever. But after an eternity, it changed. Mistress's hand moved between her legs, but instead of plunging into her gaping cunt, Willow screamed around the gag as she was spanked right on her pussy, sending her over the edge into the climax that had been building for so long.

Even days later, Willow could still remember the way she felt, the sweet agony of being toyed with, then the sharp shock of pain when Mistress had slapped her cunt, before it was all washed away in the explosions of bliss that rocked her body. That was when she knew, beyond any possible doubt, that she was where she belonged, serving Mistress and Master, and she was content.

When she became aware again, Willow was kneeling on the carpet between Mistress's open legs, and the panties were gone from her mouth. She looked up at Mistress, smiling happily, but Mistress said, "You've had your fun, Willow, now it's time for you to serve me, and then your Master, get to work!"

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY TITLE: Buffy's Pack**

**PART:** 04 of ??

 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ([red.jacobson@gmail.com](mailto:red.jacobson@gmail.com))

 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, FF.Net, Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

 **SUMMARY:** After encountering Hyena Xander, Buffy makes a series of life-changing decisions

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

 **CATEGORY:** Lots of Women

 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Buffy/Multi, Joyce/Jenny, Giles/OFC

 **RATING:** NC-17

 **WORD COUNT:** <4,472>

**SPOILERS:** None, goes AU during the first season of Buffy. 

**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

_**Rupert Giles Apartment** _

_**Earlier that Evening** _

Giles was smiling as he pulled into his parking spot in front of the apartments. He had called Jill after he dropped Xander and Buffy off at the Bronze, and she would be ready when he arrived. Locking the car, he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, lightly touching the stake he carried.

Taking the lift, no, the elevator, stupid colonial way of naming things, taking the elevator up to the third floor, he walked down the hall to Jill's door and knocked sharply. It opened immediately, and Jill was standing there, guitar in hand and a smile on her face.

“Rupert, good to see you, I've been thinking about a couple of new arrangements we can try for Open Mike Night this week. 'Unbroken Chain' is already a duet, and should be easy enough to do with just our guitars, don't you think? And since we got such a good response with 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough', how about 'It Takes Two'?”

He grinned, always enjoying her enthusiasm for playing and singing. “Those sound excellent, and I've got a couple of ideas as well. Shall we?”

She nodded, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her. But then she smirked and flipped up her skirt, showing she wasn't wearing any knickers. His smile widened because it wasn't just music she was enthusiastic about.

It had been that way from the day he moved in and she saw him carrying his guitar. She had introduced herself, and he found that she was a widow, still in her thirties, her husband an unfortunate victim of 'gangs on PCP', but she had seen the vampire and refused to accept the convenient lie. She had been relieved when he believed her immediately, and they ended up talking while unpacking his gear. The content of his book collection convinced her that he knew far more about the darker side of the world than she did, and she wanted to know more.

After the unpleasantness of the conversation, he deliberately started talking about music, and she went to her apartment and grabbed her guitar. They had played and sang softly for several hours until they made love as the sun came up.

That was how it had gone ever since, he would let her know when he was on his way home and she and her guitar would be ready. They would talk about their respective frustrations of the day, he with the students at the High School, and she with the idiots she had to deal with at City Hall.

They would usually amuse themselves for a time by making up insulting songs about some of the worst offenders. But then they would get to work, teaching each other some of their favorite songs, and practicing to perform them at the weekly Open Mic Nights at the Espresso Pump. They would be flirting and teasing each other all along, and by the time they were finished, one of them would jump the other, and it was all very delightful.

BP & BP & BP

_**Rosenberg House** _

_**Living Room** _

_**9:05 PM** _

Buffy spread her legs wider, beckoning her soon to be cub close. She was still struck with a sense of unreality that they were in this situation, it was like a scene from one of her fantasies! But, truthfully, she couldn't find the energy to care, it was happening and that was the important thing.

She had been looking forward to this ever since she and Alpha had discussed what girls would be joining their pack. Even if they don't convince all of the girls, she was sure that some of them would join her in kneeling in front of Alpha. Sweet little innocent Willow is only going to be the first to find herself in this position, although Buffy doubted that Cordy or Harmony was quite as naturally submissive as Willow. It was going to be fun to find out, though.

“Go ahead Willow, you know what you need to do. You took your punishment like a good girl, now you get your reward.” Buffy kept her voice soft and soothing, but she could see that Willow recognized it was Mistress speaking. The girl shuffled closer, her hands bound behind her back, and put her mouth right over Buffy's hairless pussy.

The warm breath on her sensitive skin made Buffy shiver in anticipation, and she looked at Alpha with a wide grin, which he returned. Then their cub's tongue came out and licked her, and she gasped with pleasure, focusing her attention on the kneeling girl. “Good girl, Willow, lick Mistress's pussy, and when you make me cum, Master will let you suck him.”

Willow's eyes had been half-closed as she licked, but they suddenly shot open, and Buffy could see the excitement in the girl's gaze and happy grin before she went back to licking. Willow was obviously inexperienced, but hell, so was she, but Buffy couldn't fault her cub's enthusiasm.

Buffy felt the couch shifting as Alpha moved closer, his hands teasing her breasts and tugging her nipples. A whine came from her throat at the sweet pain, her hips jerking up from the couch toward their cub's mouth. Then Alpha's breath was on her throat, his teeth nipping gently before his mouth was at her ear, “Enjoy her, Buffy, enjoy our first pet. Soon you will have other girls serving us, and you will be teaching them how to use their mouths and bodies to please us.”

She was so tempted to reach down and unzip him, taking his cock in her mouth the way she's done so often, but held back, knowing how much Willow was looking forward to her reward. And then Alpha was moving away, getting off the couch and kneeling behind Willow, his fingers stroking her pussy.

Willow wriggled, pushing herself against Alpha's fingers, and her tongue picked up speed in licking her Mistress. Buffy leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the girl's tongue inside her, touching her in ways she'd never felt before.

She could feel the pleasure building and was looking forward to enjoying the orgasm when Willow stiffened suddenly and squealed into Mistress's pussy. Looking at Alpha, Buffy snorted seeing that he had two fingers buried in Willow's ass. Alpha seemed intrigued and he said, "Something tells me our pet is a very naughty girl, Buffy. She's stretching too easily to be a complete virgin, so either she's had a lover she hasn't told us about, or she's playing with toys. Which is it Willow?"

He spanked the girl with his free hand as he asked, his other hand busy with fingers pumping both holes, drawing a moan from the kneeling girl.

Their pet lifted her face, slick with Mistress's juices, and whimpered, "Toys! Toys Master! I've known that I was your Kajira for years, and have been using toys to make sure I could pleasure you with my cunt and ass!"

Buffy was extremely curious about what a 'Kajira' was, and from the look on Alpha's face he was just as curious, but he just nodded, "After you finish with your Mistress and me, you will be showing us those toys and how you enjoy them. But your Mistress is waiting, get back to work!" He spanked her on the ass again, and Willow obediently lowered her face, sucking on Mistress's lips and working her tongue between the folds.

Buffy leaned back again, reaching for the release that had been so close, and when she felt Willow's tongue brush against her clit, it hit her, the tight coils of pleasure that had been pulling together finally burst, and every good feeling she ever had flooded her at once, sending her off to her Exceptionally Happy Place!

BP & BP & BP

She had no idea how long she'd been in la-la-land, but it must have been at least a couple of minutes because Willow was kneeling between Alpha's legs, her mouth full of his cock as she learned how to please him. Alpha had released their pet's hands, so she was stroking him and fondling his balls as she used her mouth. She wasn't doing a bad job for her first time, but Buffy was sure that her cub would get lots of experience in serving Alpha. Hell, she had already gotten a lot better than she was that first afternoon in her bedroom, and Alpha's stamina had built up as well.

Buffy was really looking forward to being able to take Alpha in more than just her mouth and was grateful that mom had gotten her an appointment for tomorrow after school to get the birth control prescription. She would start taking them Tuesday morning, so next Tuesday was going to be an amazing day! Mom had actually been surprised that she was still, technically a virgin, especially when she pointed out that sound traveled clearly through the vent from her bedroom.

That had been an embarrassing conversation, but not as bad as it could be since Joyce (she was Joyce for the conversation) told her that she and Buffy had something in common and that she had enjoyed a few different dominant lovers, a couple of them women before she got married. Joyce had even given her some tips to get ready for Alpha to take her ass, and they were going to stop for a mini-enema kit and some lube when they got her prescription filled. Buffy had been mortified, but also grateful since it would make things easier when the time came.

Alpha's groan pulled her out of her memories, and she saw that Willow had him in her mouth, swallowing frantically until she pulled back as the amount of cum overwhelmed her. She tilted her head and held her mouth open, so the last burst landed on her tongue, and she let it roll down her throat.

Buffy was impressed that she managed to swallow everything, even if it was a struggle at the end, but for the first time, she did well. Alpha seemed to agree, as he reached down and stroked their cub's hair, “Nicely done, Willow. Now, it's time for you to get your pleasure. Your Mistress and I want to watch you cum while you are using your toys. Go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up and we will join you in your bedroom in a few minutes.”

Willow nodded quickly, “Of course Master, Mistress, I'll be there soon.”

She climbed to her feet and headed for the stairs, and Buffy was about to follow her when Alpha put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him curiously, and he softly said,

“I know you are busy after school tomorrow, but I want you to talk to Cordelia about taking our cub to get some more appropriate clothing and underwear. Nothing outrageous, not yet, but she belongs to us and needs to be proud of that fact. Now, I know you are more than capable of taking her shopping, but you haven't lived in Sunnydale long enough to know all the less obvious places to shop, Cordelia has. And it will also give you a chance to start her seduction.”

He paused for a moment, thinking, before adding, “I'll be getting some money for the shopping trip. Do you think $600 will be enough to make a good start? I have no idea what your clothes cost.”

Buffy grinned, “Oh, that will be plenty with two experienced shoppers like Cordy and I. You won't recognize our cub when we are done!”

She was already planning her approach to Cordelia as the two of them walked up the stairs to Willow's bedroom.

BP & BP & BP

_**The Fish Tank** _

_**The Docks, Sunnydale** _

_**9:30 pm** _

Darla would have been purring in satisfaction if it wasn't for the cock filling her mouth. She had been delighted to see several humans who were feeling adventurous enough to fuck her, and she wasted no time taking them to the stage in the middle of the room and stripping down. She had looked at the men, and three of them were taking off their pants, and she grinned at the size of each of them. She was finally going to get her itch scratched but good!

Before she could pick which of the men she wanted first, one of them stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her to her knees. She could have easily resisted, but if the fuck toy wanted to think he could dominate her, Darla was willing to play along. She opened her mouth, making sure to keep the demon hidden, and started licking on his cock before taking him all the way inside.

She was just building up a good rhythm when one of the other men lifted her legs and spread them so he could slide under her, then lowering her pussy on his cock, which stretched her nicely. It wasn't the first time she'd been in this position, of course, but it did take a little adjustment to be able to move with both of them.

She had just cum for the first time and was a bit surprised that neither of the men had cum yet, when the man under her pulled her down so she was pressed against his chest. The man in her mouth just lowered himself at the same time, so she could keep sucking him, and she realized that the three of them had done this before, their movements were just too smooth to be improvising.

Darla had a very good idea of what was going to happen next, so she held still when she felt a finger sliding into her ass, joined by a second as they stretched her. Reaching back, she pulled her cheeks open to give him better access and he pulled his fingers out, only to slide them back in, covered in lubricant.

This was even better than expected, she had plenty of experience throughout the years with being taken anally, every fledgling did, male or female, so she could get some pleasure out of being taken dry but preferred to be lubricated properly. He continued stretching her until she could take all four fingers, and then they were replaced by the head of his cock shoving into her.

The three men started moving, and Darla was enjoying herself more than she had in centuries! She was climaxing steadily when the man in her ass called out “Now!” and she was lifted off the cock in her pussy and the one in her mouth was pulled out. Before she do more than wonder what was going on, the one in her ass had pulled out, and the three of them shifted positions. Without missing a beat, the three of them continued fucking her, and the sheer novelty of the situation kept her climaxing.

Eventually, she was almost ready to give up, these three couldn't be human with their stamina, especially since they switched one more time, and the man who started in her ass was in her mouth.

At last, they stopped moving, still not cumming, and pulled out. She found herself back on her knees, and the three of them stood in front of her, stroking their cocks, until she was coated with their cum, and she came again, weaving in place. She barely had the strength to let the demon out to drink, but after two swallows from each, she was feeling refreshed and able to get back to her feet.

Darla followed the three of them toward the door, heading for the shower when she heard the dark-skinned man laugh quietly, "Another successful mission, Lt Finn! Ready to head back?"

The blonde scowled, and whispered harshly, almost lower than she could hear, “Belay that Mister! You know the rules, do you want to get us courtmartialed?”

They were out the door and she couldn't hear anymore, but it did intrigue her quite a bit, and Darla decided to keep an eye open for the three of them.

BP & BP & BP

_**1630 Revello Drive** _

_**Sunday, November 17** _ _**th** _ _**, 1996** _

_**11:30 pm** _

Joyce sat on the couch, the TV playing one of the late-night shows, a cup of coffee in her hand, but she wasn't paying attention to the background noise. Jenny had gotten dressed and left after the second call from Buffy. Joyce wouldn't have objected if her lover had stuck around, but Jenny had all three of the kids in her class, and it would have been awkward. Joyce could see her point, but she had gotten used to the adult company when she was home at night.

Even after the last two months, she still isn't sure if she seduced Jenny, or Jenny seduced her? It didn't really matter, the two of them had been spending time together almost every night since then. It had started almost innocently, she had been visiting the school when they were moving to town, and the principal, poor man, had introduced her to a few of the teachers. She and Jenny had struck up a conversation since the girl was interested in Eastern European Art, mostly from Albania and Romania and Joyce took Jenny's address to send her a brochure.

Jenny had shown up for the Gallery's Grand Opening and bought a couple of items, staying long enough to have a glass of champagne as they were closing. Joyce was closing up the Gallery, still chatting easily with the younger woman when their eyes met, and the two of them were kissing like their life depended on it. It was a good thing she had sent everybody home by then, or she would have been on the receiving end of 'word of mouth' that she really didn't want!

They had managed to finish closing up and setting the alarm before they were stumbling to their cars and she followed Jenny to her apartment. It had been a few years since she'd been with another woman, but Joyce was very happy to discover that she hadn't forgotten what to do.

She was grateful to Jenny for something other than the companionship and the amazing sex though. After the divorce, she had found herself spending most evenings with a bottle of wine, but with Jenny in her life, the wine lost its' attractions.

That was a bit of a double-edged sword though because she was also aware that Buffy was sneaking out at night for several hours, and there had been suspicious scuffs and stains on the clothes in the laundry. At first, she had been worried that Buffy's delusions were returning, but now it was a question of if they were delusions at all.

She hadn't wanted to believe that things like vampires existed, but it was getting harder to deny, especially after reading the obituary column and seeing the different causes of death. Bar-b-que fork accident? Packs of wild dogs? Gangs on PCP? Who did they think they were kidding?

She was going to have to talk to Buffy after the Doctor's appointment tomorrow, but whatever happened, she wasn't going to have her daughter committed this time! She also needed to find out if Xander and Willow were aware of what happened at Hemery because they needed to know.

Thinking of Xander, she smiled slightly at how happy Buffy had been the last several days, she was even happier than she was before things went bad with Hank. She had to thank Xander for that, although it might be time to set up a bedroom in the basement, so she didn't hear what the two of them did behind closed doors. She really didn't need to know that her daughter could climax just from being spanked, or about the different girls they were planning to bring into their bed.

Granted, if she were Buffy's age, she would probably be right there with them, but those days were long gone.

Standing, she headed for the stairs, she needed to move some of Xander's things into Buffy's room, so Willow had a place for her clothes. Although, if what she suspected happened tonight, the three of them would end up, sleeping or otherwise in the same bed. Should she talk to Willow about birth control?

BP & BP & BP

_**Willow's Bedroom** _

_**11:00 pm** _

Xander looked over at Buffy and saw the same look of astonishment that he was sure was on his face. He had realized earlier that his friend was submissive, but hearing her fantasies, and watching as she used vibrators on her pussy and ass at the same time, was still one of the most arousing things he'd ever seen. Even his Primal who had very little interest in human sexual practices if they didn't increase the pack had sat up and paid attention.

When Willow had pulled out the collar, she had explained in great detail was a 'Kajira' was, and what her duties were. He could see that Buffy was getting turned on by the idea, and decided that she and Willow would be bathing him, and each other, as soon as practical. They wouldn't be able to do it very often while staying with Joyce, but as soon as he got his place in January. Things would be different, even if he had to pay to have an extra-large tub installed.

When Willow had recovered from the massive orgasm, Buffy had told her about Joyce's offer, although she had phrased it more like an order, and Willow soon gathering her clothes and personal items, still stark naked and collared.

Buffy called Joyce and told her that Willow would be joining them, before she started gathering her clothes, shaking her head with a grin at the drenched panties before wadding them up and sticking them in her jacket pocket.

While Willow was packing, he was examining the toys in her case, taking a closer look at the series of anal plugs and the nipple clips. He knew that Buffy hadn't had anything larger than a finger in her bottom, and he doubted the other girls they were going to add to the pack had either.

When she was finished, he said, “Willow, I want you to do something for me tomorrow. I want you to go on-line to the stores that you bought your toys and order three more sets of the training plugs, as well as six different pairs of the nipple clips with the chain. Also, four sets of Ben-wa balls and eight different sized vibrators. Let me know how much, and I will get you the money. Have them delivered to your Mistress's house, understood?”

“Of course, Master, I can do that in the morning from my laptop.”

Buffy gave him a curious look, and he explained his thinking for the plugs and added "I've decided that I really like the idea of getting my girls pierced, but you have to be at least 18 to do it without an adult's permission. The clips will do for playtime until then." He wanted to grin at the smoky look in Buffy's eyes, and the way her nipples stiffened at the mention of piercing, and Willow was just as affected by the idea.

After the three of them were dressed, they picked up Willow's bags and left the house, walking the two blocks to Revello Drive without incident. As they walked, Xander started thinking about how often Willow had been left alone over the years and decided to suggest she start thinking about becoming emancipated. She made more than enough money from her programming to support herself easily and she'd practically raised herself for years. If nothing else, he was sure that Joyce would be willing to take her until the case went to court. And once she was emancipated, she could move into his house with him and Buffy. The Primal growled his approval of having his pack gathered in one place, a secure den to raise their cubs.

Shaking his head, that was something to think about when he wasn't so sleepy.

BP & BP & BP

_**The Hellmouth** _

_**About the Same Time** _

Darla walked calmly into the Master's Chamber, only to find him in a frothing rage. Curious, she turned to Thomas, who was standing at the entry. “What's happened? Why is he so angry?”

The young vampire shook his head, “I'm not certain. He was reading over the Codex, going over the prophecy about his freedom, when he started shouting about how it had changed, he would be trapped here for years longer. Then he started paging through the book, trying to find out what had caused the change, but couldn't find anything.”

Darla kept a mildly curious expression on her face, not showing the interest she felt. She had a very good idea of what had changed, with the Primal joining the Slayer, the girl didn't meet the prophecy requirements. And that meant that the Master would be weakened in the eyes of his followers. A practical girl like her could, if she were careful, take advantage of the situation.

Nodding slightly, she said, “I'll report to the Master when he vented his rage. Good Evening.” Turning away, she hid her smile as she started planning. Stopping at the pens, she ran her eyes over the stock and smiled when she saw a frightened teenage girl. Having her brought forward, Darla stripped the girl out of her clothes and nodded at the nude body.

“Oh, you'll do nicely. Don't worry, I'm not hungry, but I am in the mood to enjoy a talented tongue. Do what I tell you, and you'll see the sunshine again.”

She could have laughed at the look of hope in her toys' eyes, but that would have been rude. She wanted the girl to do her best to please her. Yes, this would be a delightful way to spend the night.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

**STORY TITLE: Buffy's Pack**

**PART:** 05 of ??

 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ([red.jacobson@gmail.com](mailto:red.jacobson@gmail.com))

 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, FF.Net, Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

 **SUMMARY:** After encountering Hyena Xander, Buffy makes a series of life-changing decisions

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

 **CATEGORY:** Lots of Women

 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Buffy/Multi, Joyce/Jenny, Giles/OFC

 **RATING:** NC-17

 **WORD COUNT:** <4,550>

**SPOILERS:** None, goes AU during the first season of Buffy. 

**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

_**1630 Revello Drive** _

_**Monday, November 18** _ _**th** _ _**, 1996** _

_**7:15 am** _

“Oh yeah, that's a good girl Willow, lick your Mistress, make me cum!”

Joyce looked up at the vent above her dressing table as Buffy's voice came through clearly, ordering Willow to pleasure her, even over the sound of the shower. She had heard Xander ordering Buffy and Willow to wash him before washing each other, and she wondered just how the three of them managed to fit in the shower because it really wasn't that big.

If Xander was going to be staying there for more than a couple of months, it might be worth investing in a larger shower in the basement where the three (or more) of them could play in comfort. And being in the basement she could make sure that the sounds didn't travel up into her bedroom, no matter how turned on she got listening to them.

“Oh yes, Master, finger my ass while she licks me! It feels so gooooooooooooood!” Buffy cried out, before starting to moan and swear loudly, obviously caught up in an amazing orgasm.

Joyce shook her head with a smile, her daughter was more like her than she had ever expected, although Buffy was more dominant with Willow than she had been with her lovers. That Willow was submissive was no surprise at all, Joyce had easily recognized the signs from the first time she had met the girl.

It had been a bit of surprise when she had heard Willow referring to herself as a Kajira, which Joyce hadn't heard in several years. She wondered what had happened to her collection of GOR books, she hadn't seen them since before she got together with Hank, maybe they were still in one of her boxes from college?

She could have done without hearing the two girls climaxing from being spanked, even though she understood it because it reminded her of what she was missing with Jenny. The sex was amazing, and she really enjoyed spending time with the younger woman, but Jenny was even less of a dominant than she was. And, as much as she really didn't want to admit it, she missed the feeling of a hard cock pounding her into the mattress. Toys were fun and all, but there was just something about a man's body looming over her... No! Not going to think about that right now, not with a dominant male naked in the shower with her daughter and another girl... She wasn't going to join them, her name wasn't Mrs. Robinson, damn it! 

Standing, she stretched her arm until she could close the vent, quieting the sounds from the shower. Deliberately thinking about anything but what she had heard, she finished applying her makeup and getting dressed for another day at the Gallery. Sliding on her shoes, she opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway only to curse her timing.

Just as she pulled the door closed behind her, the bathroom door opened and Xander came walking out, completely nude and giving her a view of his cock! Even mostly soft, Joyce could tell that he was bigger than Hank or any of her other lovers. She was about to say something, to stammer an apology for staring, but Xander didn't even notice her, he was looking back at Buffy and Willow who were right behind him, and just as naked.

The three of them weren't paying attention to anything but each other, Joyce could have been blaring a Sousa march on a trombone and they wouldn't notice. The two girls were wearing sated smiles, and when they walked into Buffy's bedroom, Joyce bit her lip to keep from moaning at the sight of plugs stretching the girl's asses. Silently cursing that she didn't have time to take care of the itch that suddenly arose, Joyce stayed quiet until Buffy's door closed before moving.

Calling out that she would see Buffy after school, she hurried down the stairs and into the garage, fumbling for the keys to the Jeep. Starting the engine, she waited for the garage door to open and backed out to the street. She was doing her best to focus on the road, but part of her mind was on what she had heard and seen earlier, and she wondered if Jenny would be open to the idea of finding a man to share?

BP & BP & BP

_**Sunnydale High School** _

_**Library** _

_**8:25 am** _

Master and Mistress were in Giles's office and talking to him about something with the door closed, but Pet didn't really mind, it gave her time to follow Master's orders and remember what had happened last night, and this morning in the shower, and what was going to be happening every night from now on!

Pet was still smiling when she gingerly sat on the hard wooden chair and pulled her laptop out of her backpack. She couldn't believe how much things had changed since last night and didn't think she could be much happier. From the minute that Master and Mistress had started taking her clothes off, to the wonderful spanking Mistress had given her and everything else that happened, it was like somebody had read her private diary and decided to make her dreams come true.

It was so exciting when they were all in Mistress's bedroom last night and Master had ordered Pet to use her fingers and tongue to get Mistress ready for the first plug. Fortunately, Mistress had made sure she was completely clean so it was a pleasure to lick her there. Pet would have done it anyway, a Kajira didn't question her orders, but it was nice that they cared about her comfort. Mistress had held herself open so Pet could get her nicely wet and work the tip of her tongue inside the hole at the same time she was coating her fingers with the lubricant. 

When her fingers were ready, Pet rubbed the tight ring, relaxing it enough to slide the first finger inside. Mistress moved so she was touching herself as Pet stretched her, working a second finger into her bottom. It was clear that Mistress was enjoying the feeling as she clenched around Pet's fingers, moaning softly.

Pet had lifted the first plug out of the case with her free hand, and brought it to her mouth, sucking it like it was Master's cock, even though it was much smaller, and then she removed her fingers from Mistress and put the tip of the plug at her tight hole. Pushing gently, the ring stretched around the plug until the bulb was inside, and the rest slid in easily. Mistress actually came from being filled, and it made Pet happy to know that Mistress enjoyed the same thing she did!

Of course, then Master had Mistress getting Pet prepared, but it was a lot easier since Pet had been practicing for when Master would take her for months now and was able to take a much bigger plug in her ass. The plug was almost as big as Master, and Pet was really looking forward to giving herself to him.

They didn't stay up much longer once Mistress and Pet were fitted with their plugs, just long enough for Mistress to give Pet her spanking, and then Master spanking Mistress. Pet and Mistress both fell asleep on their stomachs, but Pet was feeling so good she didn't care at all.

Booting up the computer, she logged into the internet using the administrator password she had created and opened a browser. Going into her bookmarks, she found the website she was looking for and waited for it to load. As always, she felt her pussy getting wet as the pictures appeared, the collars and the cuffs, the floggers and riding crops, the paddle she couldn't wait to feel on her tender ass...

Almost without thinking, her hands were moving, selecting the items that Master had wanted her to order and putting them in the cart until she had everything. Entering her bank card number from memory, she paid for the plugs and everything else, remembering to have them sent to Mistress's house. She was very glad her programming paid her enough to shop like this, even if Master said he would give her the money.

She closed her eyes and imagined Master tying her face down on his bed, with Mistress's pussy right at her mouth, and using the paddle to spank her as she worshiped Mistress.

After the spanking, Master would slide the plug out of her ass and climb on the bed, putting the head of his cock at her hold and shove forward, burying himself all the way in her most private hole, stretching her until the pleasure was almost painful. Mistress would be gripping her hair, reminding Pet that she was there for their pleasure, not her own, so Pet would keep licking where Mistress wanted her tongue until her mouth was filled with Mistress's sweet juices.

Pet didn't even notice that her hand had dropped between her legs, and was fumbling with the button of her skirt, popping it open and tugging down the zipper. She had her hand under the waistband of her panties, and her fingers were touching her pussy when she was suddenly jerked out of the fantasy by Master's hand gripping her wrist.

She looked around in confusion, not understanding what had happened, until Mistress leaned close and put her mouth at Pet's ear, “Naughty little girl, you know that your body belongs to Master and me, and that means your pleasure belongs to us. You get to cum when we tell you, not before.”

Pet blushed furiously, looking down at her hand as if it had betrayed her, but then Master said, “If you had been a good girl and behaved yourself, I would have let you cum while sucking me, but now you're going to have to wait until after school. Now, straighten yourself up, we have to get to class.”

BP & BP & BP

_**After Lunch** _

Buffy was practically whistling she was in such a good mood! She had started the day with her new cub licking her to orgasm twice, once in the bedroom and again in the shower, and they had teased Joyce quite nicely. Joyce didn't realize it yet, because Alpha hadn't told her, but she belonged to them, it would just take a little time before they claimed her.

Of course, when they decided to make Joyce one of their cubs, she and Alpha didn't realize they would be getting a bonus, in the form of their computer teaching. The three of them had taken seats near the front of the classroom, and she and Alpha both noticed that Miss Calendar smelled very strongly of Joyce, and they shared a grin of anticipation at having the sexy teacher writhing under them. She had gotten so excited she pulled their cub into one of the janitor's cupboards to enjoy her tongue again.

And Alpha had made an approach to Amy, it would be good to have a witch in the pack, for times when a stake or a sword just isn't enough. It was interesting though, as soon as Alpha approached her, Amy started getting aroused, and the look in the girl's eyes when she looked at Alpha was almost worshipful. Did Amy have a crush? That would make things a lot easier when the time came, they didn't want to try and bring in too many cubs too quickly, after all.

After he had planted the seed with Amy, Alpha had wanted some relief of his own and took Willow into the closets so she could suck him. They still weren't letting their pet get any relief, she needed to learn that she wasn't in control of her pleasure. It would be a tough lesson, but one that she should have expected, considering the fantasies Willow had shared with them last night.

But she could think about their cub's training later, Cordelia was walking down the hallway, and Alpha had given her a job to do. Walking toward the socialite, Buffy fell into step with the other girl, and said “I need your shopping expertise, can we talk for a minute?”

Cordelia looked at her curiously but nodded and Buffy guided the girl to the side of the hall, leaving Harmony and the other Cordette's behind. Looking Cordelia in the eye, Buffy drew on Alpha's mate and said, "Xander and I have decided that Willow needs an image change so I'm taking her shopping tomorrow. I want you to join us because you know all the places to shop here in Sunnydale that I haven't had time to learn yet. Are you available?"

“Okay, first of all, you and Xander _decided_ to give Rosenberg an image change? While getting her away from the softer side of Sears is an excellent idea, why is she letting you make that decision?”

Buffy smiled, letting a hint of the Primal show, “Oh, didn't I mention it? Xander and I claimed Willow as our pet, and she needs to be proud of her new status, which means dressing sexier. Not slutty, not yet, but showing off her figure more.”

Cordelia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth again, “Wait! What are you talking about, claiming Rosenberg as your pet? What kind of freakishness are you involved in?”

Buffy let more of the Primal come to the surface and moved closer to the other girl

“I'm sure you've noticed that Willow tends to push the boundaries, like telling you and Harmony to press the 'Deliver' key to send your computer project to the teacher? Well, Xander and I are providing her with those boundaries since her parents are never around to provide them. And incidentally, if you say one word about any of this to anyone, I will destroy you. You may be the Queen of Sunnydale High, but I was Queen Bitch of a much larger school, and I haven't forgotten any of the tricks, is that understood?”

Cordelia's eyes went wide and she took a step back, her nostrils flaring. A casual observer might think that the gorgeous brunette was furious and about to tear into Buffy, but they would be mistaken. Buffy had to stop herself from reacting to the sudden scent of arousal coming from the socialite, and the flush that spread from her cleavage up to her face. Alpha is going to love hearing about this!

With a natural smile, Buffy said, “Be ready to pick us up after the last class tomorrow, okay? Thanks!”

Grinning, she turned and walked toward Alpha and their cub, who was just stepping out of the closet. She noticed that Cordelia was walking very quickly toward the girls' bathroom, and it was tempting to follow her and watch as the girl got herself off, but the bell was going to ring soon and they needed to get to Algebra.

BP & BP & BP

_**Walgreens Drugs** _

_**Wilkins Blvd** _

_**Sunnydale CA** _

_**Monday, November 18** _ _**th** _ _**, 1996** _

_**5:15 pm** _

Buffy had been practically bouncing with excitement as she gave the pharmacist the prescription for her birth control pills, and Joyce shared an amused look with the woman. She really couldn't blame Buffy for her reaction, Joyce was 16 once and just as eager to get naked with her boyfriend, and her mother did just what she was doing because 16 is too young to be a mother.

Telling the woman that they would wait for the prescription, Joyce took Buffy over to the family planning and health aisle to pick up the lubricant and the enema kit. She could tell that Buffy was a little embarrassed at the different selections but since she and Willow were both eager to take their Master in their ass, they needed to know how to prepare themselves, especially how to make sure they were clean back there.

By the time they were finished, the prescription was ready, and to avoid any further embarrassment for Buffy, Joyce took the rest of their shopping to the cashier.

Getting in the Jeep, Joyce started the engine but left it in park. Turning to Buffy she said, “I need to ask you a question, and I want you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?”

Buffy had a 'deer in the headlights' look but nodded. She was probably expecting a question about what she and Xander were doing, but that was the least of Joyce's concerns right now.

“Okay, I need to know, are vampires real?”

The look of surprise on Buffy's face would have been comical if the situation weren't so serious, but she pulled herself together and nodded, “Yes, vampires and a lot of other really nasty things are real. But why are you asking me now? I tried to tell you after the gym burned down, but you didn't believe me, you sent me to that place instead.”

Joyce felt the tears welling up in her eyes at what she and Hank had done, but wiped them away, Buffy needed an answer. “The easy one first, I haven't been hitting the wine the way I used to, and when you see the reports of people dying in barbecue fork accidents, or attacks by gangs on PCP, or wild dogs? Do they really expect people to believe that garbage?”

She could see Buffy starting to cry and reached over to pull her into a hug, “I'm so, so sorry about what happened in LA, but the story you told was so fantastical, and you didn't offer any kind of proof, the police were going to arrest you and charge you with arson. We had to do something to keep you out of jail, and our lawyer recommended having you taken to the clinic so they could help you. We didn't know what else to do, and, oh god, Buffy, I'm sorry!!!

The tears were flowing freely, ruining her makeup, but that didn't matter, Buffy was sobbing in her arms and Joyce needed to hold her and let her know she was loved, and would never hurt her like that again, and that was the important part.

She had no idea how long they cried in each other's arms, but eventually, the tears dried up and they wiped their eyes. Without saying anything, they started repairing their makeup, and Joyce managed a chuckle. "Okay, now that we have that out of the way, this may be a stupid question, but do Xander and Willow know about things?"

“Yeah, they found out the first night I met them. I'll tell you that story later, I'm really not up for it right now if it's okay? But they've been helping me ever since, Xander goes out on patrol with me, while Willow does a lot of the research with Giles, he's my Watcher... Crap! I'm going to have to let him know you are aware of things now. Oh well, that's for tomorrow.”

Joyce put aside the question of just who this Giles was, and what a Watcher did because the mention of Willow reminded her of something else. "Speaking of Willow, am I going to need to talk to her about birth control? I can't take her to my doctor, but Planned Parenthood could help since she's old enough."

Buffy scowled, “Not an issue, Sheila took her to get a prescription when she was 14 years old, even though Willow is still a virgin, the bitch read a theory in one of her magazines that girls started having sex at an earlier age, and without asking got Willow on the pill! She even has her secretary send Willow a reminder to get the prescription renewed.

Joyce couldn't believe what she was hearing, what the hell was wrong with that woman? “That poor girl! I've never met Sheila Rosenberg, but I already don't like her. But, you said she has her secretary send a reminder? Why doesn't she do it herself?”

“She would have to be at home to do that, and apparently she and Ira, Willow's father, are too busy traveling to different conferences, lecturing on Child Development and Psychology to actually spend time with their daughter.”

Joyce shook her head, Willow really needed to get away from those people and sue them for abandonment and neglect, if nothing else.

“Buffy, just how often are her parents away? Because the feeling I'm getting is that they are rarely home, leaving her on her own.”

Buffy grimaced, “I'm not really sure, but from things that she and Xander have mentioned, they are gone at least three weeks a month, and it's been going on since she was about eight years old.”

“That's what I thought. It's too bad she doesn't have a source of income or we could try to get her emancipated like Xander, but I'm going to talk to her about staying with us whenever her parents leave. She shouldn't be left alone like that.” Joyce grinned, “I don't think she'll object to staying with you and Xander, do you?”

Buffy snorted, shaking her head. “Not even a little bit, but Willow does have income of her own, she's been writing and selling computer programs for a couple of years now. I don't know how much she sells them for, but I get the feeling money isn't an issue.” She paused, seeming to steel herself before she said, “You know that, once Xander has his own place, that I'm basically going to be moving in with him, don't you? Willow will be doing the same thing, and the three of us are going to be spending most of the time naked.”

Joyce nodded, “I sort of figured that out, Buffy, and after the show the three of you provided this morning, I don't think seeing you naked would exactly be a shock.” She smirked, “Besides, with the house to myself, my lover won't have to leave before you get home and we can play all night.”

She was a little disappointed that Buffy didn't react to her mentioning a lover, other than grinning slightly, but then Buffy said, “One of the things that the Slayer did is enhance my senses, including the sense of smell. It was very interesting in Computer class this morning when I happened to be sitting next to Miss Calendar and happened to notice a very familiar scent... So, how long have the two of you been together?”

Joyce groaned and started talking.

BP & BP & BP

_**Mayor's Office** _

_**City Hall** _

_**Monday, November 18** _ _**th** _ _**, 1996** _

_**7:30 pm** _

The Mayor looked up at the knock on his door. Checking the monitor, he saw Allan Finch, his Deputy, and pressed the button to allow him entrance. “Good Evening Allan, you're working late this evening.” he said pleasantly, a curious expression on his face.

“Good Evening, I just wanted to update you on some information I received a few minutes ago regarding Miss Summers as well as Mister Nest.”

“Oh really? This should be interesting, what have you found out?” The Mayor leaned forward in his seat, intrigued by any information about his old enemy.

“As you recall, there was a mystic pulse in the vicinity of the Hyena enclosure last evening, well, after reviewing the security footage, it was determined that Miss Summers and Alexander Harris performed the Primal Empowerment Ritual. From what we can tell, it seems that Mister Harris was the focus of the ritual, but Miss Summers was pulled into the ritual as well. The two of them have been showing signs of Primal enhancement since then.”

The Mayor nodded, “Interesting, I don't believe there's been a Primal Slayer in a few hundred years. Keep an eye on the two of them to see how it affects her performance. And also put the word out to the vampires who work for us to avoid the Slayer, if the records are correct, she's likely to be far more dangerous to them than usual.”

He leaned back in his seat, thinking, “Actually, give them a month or so to adapt to their abilities and point them in the direction of Balthazaar, he's starting to get irritating again. Now, what is going on with Mister Nest?”

Finch nodded, shuffling some papers, “Ah yes, the information I just received comes via a vampire who has worked his way into Mister Nest's confidence. Apparently Nest was reviewing the Codex prophecy about his freedom last evening, when he flew into a rage, shouting that the prophecy had changed, and he would be trapped for years. Since that particular prophecy centered on the Slayer dying at the hands of Mister Nest, the primal ritual may have made Miss Summers ineligible to be the prophesied Slayer, leaving your old enemy trapped until a new Slayer is called.”

“That is interesting, and I agree, such a change in the Slayer would impact the prophecy.” He chuckled, “I find it amusing that we need to do what we can to keep Miss Summers alive and healthy for as long as possible, at least until my Ascension, at which time I can deal with Nest as well as Miss Summers at the same time. Very well, is there any other information?”

“No Sir, not relating to the Slayer or Mister Nest. However, we are still monitoring Margaret Walsh and her experiments if she seems to be making progress that would interfere with your plans we have different options available to resolve the situation.”

“Yes, we will need to be discrete in dealing with Professor Walsh, there's no need to interest the Pentagon or any of the alphabet agencies in our little town now, is there?”

After Allan left, Mayor Wilkins got up from the desk and opened the hidden panel in the wall. Reaching in, he picked up a pair of gloves and slipped them on his hands before picking up his copy of the Pergamum Codex. Taking the ancient book back to his desk, he opened it to the specific page he was interested in. Reading it carefully, he smiled, it was quite clear that the signs of the so-called 'Master's' freedom were not going to be happening in the spring, although there was still the likelihood that the Hellmouth would open, at least partially. He would need to make sure that didn't happen, not until he wanted it to anyway.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**STORY TITLE: Buffy's Pack**

**PART:** 06 of ??

 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ([red.jacobson@gmail.com](mailto:red.jacobson@gmail.com))

 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, FF.Net, Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

 **SUMMARY:** After encountering Hyena Xander, Buffy makes a series of life-changing decisions

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

 **CATEGORY:** Lots of Women

 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Buffy/Multi, Joyce/Jenny, Giles/OFC

 **RATING:** NC-17

 **WORD COUNT:** <4,977>

**SPOILERS:** None, goes AU during the first season of Buffy. 

**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

_**Chase Manor** _

_**Cordelia's Bedroom** _

_**Monday, November 18** _ _**th** _ _**, 1996** _

_**4:00 pm** _

For the first time in ages, Cordelia was glad that her parents were gone on one of their business trips because she really needed time to think, and holding a polite conversation with people who were strangers to her wasn't going to give her that time.

She had barely managed to get through the rest of the day after her conversation slash confrontation with Summers that afternoon. It didn't surprise her that Summers and Harris were together, that had been obvious for several days, but that the two of them were in some sort of Dom/sub relationship with Rosenberg submitting to them? That was interesting, and she could certainly see the appeal of having the little redhead kneeling between her legs and licking her to orgasm. The brat owed her at least that much for some of the crap she had pulled over the last several years.

A part of her wondered if Rosenberg was any good with her tongue because it had been several months since one of her parents 'adult' vacations, the ones where she was left in the hotel with the daughters and sons of the attendees. Cordelia wondered if her parents thought that she was as blind as most of the sheep in Sunnydale, that she wasn't well aware that they were at a swingers convention?

Hell, most of the daughters and sons her age knew what was going on, and they had their own private get together's while the adults were busy. It was at her first convention that she accepted she was bisexual, since she came harder from playing with the girls than the few boys who met her standards. Sure, she enjoyed the feeling of a hard cock in her mouth or pussy, as long as he used a condom, but another girl just knew what felt right. And judging by the times she saw her mother and Harmony's mother licking each other when they thought nobody was home, her mother must agree.

So, the idea that Summers and Harris were both fucking Rosenberg wasn't the cause of her confusion. It was a little kinkier than she was used to, but, hey it's a free country. No, it was how wet she got when Summers got into her space and threatened her. There was no doubt, no hesitation, the other girl was confident that she could destroy her, and Cordelia believed it!

It was a strange feeling, knowing that someone had that kind of power over her, and Cordelia knew she should hate it, but she didn't. It was actually kind of a relief, knowing that she wouldn't always have to be the one to be in control of the school, which unfortunately was expected of her as a Chase.

And it was clear that Summers was well aware of the power she held, so how long would it be until she found herself with her mouth between the girl's legs? Probably not long at all, and, as long as it was kept quiet, she wouldn't mind that much. But, would she also find herself with Harris' cock in her mouth? That was a more complicated question.

There was a lot of history between the two of them, some good, some not, that Summers just wasn't around for. Granted, he had pulled back when the exchange of insults had gotten too close to being really hurtful, and Cordelia had even heard him defending her to Rosenberg on a few different occasions. And he was one of the few people in the school who she could enjoy matching wits with, none of the others, except a couple of the nerds, and who'd date them, could keep up with her.

And, since he supposedly got his hands on a decent amount of money that Tony and Jessica couldn't drink up, he was dressing a lot better. Still not as well as he could, but those eye-bleeding Hawaiian shirts were a thing of the past, so it didn't hurt to look in his direction now. All in all, she had to admit that the positives were greater than the negatives, and if she found herself submitting to Harris, she just might enjoy it.

With a smile, now that she had resolved her confusion, Cordelia went to her computer and started searching the local store websites to find clothes that would suit was Summers and Harris, no, if she was going to end up naked with them, better start calling them Buffy and Xander, the look that Buffy and Xander were looking for to outfit their pet.

BP & BP & BP

_**Rosenberg Residence** _

_**4:30 pm** _

Pet would have been screaming her happiness if Master hadn't forced a pair of her panties, soaked with her juices, between her jaws after he stripped her naked. After an entire day of beautiful torture, getting to serve Master and Mistress with her mouth several times, but not getting any release of her own, it was finally time!

A part of Pet understood why she was being punished by having to wait, she had broken the rules about touching Master and Mistress's property this morning in the library after all, but it was still torture, enjoying their cum in her mouth, but not touching herself.

And then Mistress had spent the afternoon teasing her about what they were going to be doing with Cordelia the next day. Pet didn't really like the girl, but she did have amazing tits, and her ass would look amazing when Master or Mistress were fucking it.

But all thoughts of Cordelia disappeared when Master took her back to her parent's house. She was naked except for her panties as soon as the door closed behind them, and Master directed her to the basement. Master had been down here before, so he knew where to find what he wanted. Ordering Pet to put her hands together over her head, he wrapped her wrists with an Ace bandage, holding them together, and then he used a cord to hook her wrists to the chains that Pet's father used to hang things from. 

While she was helpless, Master tugged her soaked panties away from her cunt and pulled them down her legs. He folded the cloth and pressed it against her mouth, which Pet opened immediately. When her juices were soaking onto her tongue, she closed her mouth around the gag.

Master then did something she hadn't expected. He found a plank of wood, and, after wrapping each of her ankles with the bandages, he put the plank between her legs and ordered her to keep it from dropping during her punishment! The part of Pet that was still rational understood that he was preventing her from rubbing her thighs together to get relief, but the rest of her just knew it was an order to be obeyed, so she would obey her Master!

Master left to go up the stairs then, and Pet was alone for a time, able to think of nothing but her need until his heavy steps came back down into the basement. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was holding, but she also knew that relief was coming, so she welcomed the sight of Ira's leather-soled slipper.

Pet had experienced being hand spanked by both Mistress and Master since they claimed her last night, but this was going to be a whole new level of sensation, a new test of her devotion, and she wouldn't fail!

Master moved behind her, and she felt him rubbing the leather against her bottom, and Pet braced herself for what was to come. The whistle of the slipper through the air was her only warning, and pain hit her in the middle of her butt, spreading out through her body and making her jerk in her bonds. Pet made sure to hold her feet in place, to keep the plank from falling, and felt a bit of triumph when she succeeded.

The pain had barely receded when another blow landed, and another, and another, on different parts of her ass, and a cry tore out of Pet's throat, muffled by her panties, but she still kept the board in place, and, as she hung from her wrists, breathing through her nose, the pain was fading away, the sting turning to something like pleasure. Pet felt a wave of happiness at the realization, she was proving her devotion to Master!

But then Master's breath was at her ear, “Just one more, Pet. You are doing good, and I'm pleased with you, so just take one more and you can cum.”

Pet managed to focus enough to nod, and Master stepped away. She did her best to brace herself, but the sudden shock of the slap right on her pussy sent waves of pain that were already turning to pleasure as they crashed through her body, and she remembered Master's voice telling her that she could cum.

The arousal that had been building for the last several hours exploded inside her, and every good feeling she'd ever experienced in her life, from being handed a yellow crayon in kindergarten, to the day Master had kissed her on the cheek on her tenth birthday, and everything else all pulled together and washed Pet away, sending her on a journey on the Starship Perpetual Orgasm, it's five-year mission to enjoy constant orgasms as she worshiped Master and Mistress, and then the universe went black, and she was lost in her own little world.

BP & BP & BP

_**1630 Revello Drive** _

_**9:00 pm** _

Buffy and the others were out of the house, patrolling, and while she was nervous about what they might find, she had to trust her daughter to respect the dangers out there. Joyce had been planning to talk to Willow about seeking emancipation when they got home, but the girl was oddly distracted all through dinner. From the gingerly way she was sitting and the dreamy smile on her face, Joyce had a strong suspicion of what had happened but really didn't want to ask. She'd have to find time to talk to Willow tomorrow evening.

But now it was time to make the call she was nervous about, not sure how Jenny would take the news. Closing her bedroom door, she stretched out on the bed and picked up the phone. Dialing the number, she waited for her lover to pick up, which she did in under two rings.

“Hey Jenny, can you talk?” Joyce always asked, in case Jenny had one of the other teachers visiting, which had happened a couple of times.

“Sure, what's up? You sound worried.”

Joyce laughed lightly, “Not really worried, but I got some news this afternoon that surprised me and I'm not sure how you are going to take it.”

“Oooh-kay, that doesn't sound ominous at all,” Jenny said, a bit of humor in her voice.

“It's not ominous, just potentially embarrassing, for you. You know that I was planning on taking Buffy to get her prescription this afternoon, right? Well, after we got the pills, we ended up in one of the spontaneous and embarrassing conversations that mothers and daughters have. One of the subjects that came up, was the fact that Buffy has developed an incredible sense of smell now that we are away from the LA smog, and she noticed a very familiar scent during computer class this morning.”

“...” There was silence on the other end of the line.

“Jenny? Are you there?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm here. Not exactly how I expected our relationship to be outed, but, how did she react? Was she angry, planning to complain to the school or anything like that?”

“Oh God, no! She was amused, and said that she could understand the attraction, she'd love to have you squirming on her lap for a spanking before enjoying your tongue.”

Jenny was quiet for a moment, except for her breathing, and when she spoke, Joyce almost grinned at the tension in the younger woman's voice. Her lover got just as excited about the idea as Joyce did, not that she was going to act on it.

“That's good, I'm glad she wasn't upset about the two of us. But did she really say that she wanted to spank me?”

“From what I've heard through the vents the last several nights, Buffy thinks a spanking is an essential part of foreplay. And last night, I heard her spanking Willow and then had Willow use her mouth on Buffy. And then, Xander put Buffy over his knee before she sucked him. I'm still amazed that they are still technically virgins, especially since Xander had both girls washing him in the shower this morning, before both girl's used their mouths.” Joyce tried to keep her voice steady as she pictured the three of them coming out of the shower, and what she really wanted to do.

“Damn!” Jenny breathed, “I don't suppose there's enough time for me to get over there while they are gone, is there?”

Taking a look at the time, Joyce shook her head, “No, not really... but, I've got an idea. Are you in your bedroom?”

Jenny giggled, “Are you serious? I haven't done this since high school, but yes, I'm in my bedroom.”

“Good, get out of whatever you are wearing, and grab your favorite toy, and I'll tell you exactly what I heard last night and this morning.”

“Oh Gawd! I'm not going to be able to look Buffy or the others in the eye tomorrow.” Jenny moaned, but she put the phone down and Joyce could hear the sound of clothes rustling.

Slipping out of her robe and pulling the nightgown over her head, she opened the drawer of her nightstand and grabbed her Battery Operated Boyfriend. Laying back down, she waited for Jenny to pick up and said, “Well, when they came home last night, Willow was walking really funny, and I found out later it was because of the spanking that Buffy gave her for giving Buffy and Xander, or as Buffy called them Master and Mistress a hard time about being together...”

BP & BP & BP

_**Sunnydale High School** _

_**Principal's Office** _

_**Tuesday, November 19** _ _**th** _ _**, 1996** _

_**8:00 am** _

R. Snyder, recently appointed principal of Sunnydale High School was not a happy man this morning. That wasn't unusual, in the short time he had been the replacement for Robert Flutie, his unhappiness had already started to be taken as a given, like corrupt politicians and ridiculous fashion trends. But his scowl was even fiercer than usual, and the students and staff made sure to stay out of his way.

Of course, there was an exception, there always was, two students who just stared at him insolently, amusement in their expressions. And since it was Harris and Summers, the two students he was explicitly ordered not to take action against, he had no outlet for his unhappiness.

He had already begun gathering information to get the two troublemakers expelled, and was looking forward to seeing their crushed expressions, but last night, the Mayor had contacted him and told him to leave the two of them, and their friends alone. No explanation was given, but he knew better than to question the Mayor, about anything.

He had no desire to be torn apart by wild dogs, or die in a Barbecue fork accident courtesy of some of the Mayor's 'off the books' employees. Life on a Hellmouth was dangerous enough, no sense adding to the danger by doing foolish things.

As he walked into his office and closed the door behind him, he smiled as something occurred to him. The Mayor may want the troublemakers left alone, but they were unusually close to the Librarian, something that wasn't normal. Why would 16-year-old boys and girls want to spend their time with a 42-year-old bachelor? One who made a habit of performing like a vagrant at different businesses in town. That was suspicious in itself, everyone knew what sort of deviants these 'musicians' were. All it would take would be some questions asked about the interest he was taking in certain students... Yes, they could get that stinking foreigner out of the school and give the job to somebody who deserved it.

Sitting down at his desk, he reviewed the disciplinary reports, chortling happily at the report of a few members of the Football team having fun by demonstrating the traditional 'swirly' on the Chess Club. The detentions were for the members of the club who filed a complaint. They didn't understand the importance of supporting the school sports teams, and their complaint made the school look bad.

He made a note to have the detentions increased from a week to three weeks, with a notice in their permanent records. If he could get away with it, he would have suspended all of the little brats, don't they know that if the football and basketball players couldn't release their high spirits by pranking the less important students, they might go after the students who matter and that just couldn't be allowed.

The rest of the reports were fairly uninteresting, although he did spend some time examining the photos of three of the Senior girls who were found topless and 'encouraging' Mister West and two of his teammates on the basketball team. After enjoying the quality of the photographs for several minutes, he removed them from the file and locked them in his private safe, for the protection of the evidence, of course.

BP & BP & BP

_**Sunnydale High School** _

_**Library** _

_**After Lunch** _

Amy looked around nervously as she pushed open the library door, hoping that Xander would be there. She wouldn't feel so uncertain if he were there to support her, the way he did when Catherine... No! No! Not going to think about that, don't want more nightmares. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the door and saw that Mister Giles was standing at the counter, checking in a stack of books.

Walking toward the counter, the librarian looked up and gave her a friendly smile. “Yes, Miss Madison, what can I do for you?”

When she got close enough to talk normally, Amy said, “Xander said I should talk to you, Mister Giles, he said you might no somebody who can get me training, so I don't, well, so I don't end up like Catherine. I've still got the powers, but I need help learning to use them, can you help me?”

He looked at her piercingly, his eyes seeming to stare into her soul before he sighed and removed his glasses to polish them. "I'm very glad you recognized the danger, Miss Madison, and I will be happy to contact some acquaintances of mine to locate a teacher of your discipline. I have some skill in that area myself, but from what I can tell, you beseech particular entities, Gods and Goddesses if you will, for your spells to take effect?”

She nodded, relieved that he knew what she was talking about, and was willing to try and help. “That's right, my mother generally called on Hecate, but I've had better luck with Apollo.”

Giles looked at her with interest, “Really? Both Olympian, but very different portfolios and attitudes if I remember my Bullfinches correctly. Tell me, do you have any musical talents, either with an instrument or singing?”

Surprised that he would ask that, Amy smiled, “I play the guitar and love to sing, why? Oh! Apollo is the God of Music and Poetry, no wonder I feel a connection.”

The older man smiled, “Exactly, and knowing that, I have a much better idea of the person to contact, since they are musical as well. In fact, that's how the two of us met.”

Amy was already feeling more relaxed, glad that Xander hadn't steered her wrong, and she would always be happy to talk music with another musician.

The two of them were deep into a discussion – debate about the merits of the two Steve's, Howe and Hackett when the door to the library opened and she heard Xander's cheerful voice calling out, “Hey Ames, welcome to the land of Tweed. Afternoon Giles.”

She was close enough to see Mister Giles roll his eyes, but she also saw his lips twitch so this wasn't something new. And considering that Buffy snickered while Willow giggled, there was something she was missing. Smiling at Xander, she gave Buffy and Willow a friendly wave,

“Hey Xan, yeah, and there's nothing wrong with being English, they have some of the best guitarists around. That's what Mister Giles and I were discussing when you walked in, so don't knock the Tweed. I mean sure, they call French Fries 'Chips' for some reason, and don't know how to play football, but you can't have everything.” Looking at Giles who was sputtering in mock outrage, she gave him a grin and turned back to Xander who was looking surprised.

“Okay, granted about the football, but how can you say that about guitarists? Jerry Garcia wasn't English, neither is Eddie Van Halen or BB King, or Duane Allman, or, or...”

She laughed, “Okay Xander, I get the point, the US provided some good guitarists too, but what are you up to?”

He shrugged as he walked up to her, “Buff needs to talk to Giles for a minute or so, and since we all have a free we came with her.” Buffy had followed Mister Giles into his office and closed the door as she and Xander were talking, and Xander surprised her by putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick hug. “So, did you talk to Giles about the magic?”

Amy tried to stop the flush on her face when he hugged her, she did, damn it! But when the guy she'd been crushing on for the last several weeks got into her personal space and hugged her, she couldn't help herself. But, he asked her a question, didn't he? Oh yeah, Magic, that's why she was here.

Nodding, she said, "Yeah, he has somebody in mind that he's going to talk to, so hopefully this person can train me so I don't turn out like Catherine." She shuddered, and suddenly found herself in a full Xander hug, which was rather nice actually, but then she felt something pressing against her leg and she realized what it was, that she remembered they weren't alone. Sliding out of the hug, she tried to get herself under control, but Xander just grinned at her,

"Sorry, when I have a sexy girl in my arms, it's an automatic reaction. You can ask Buffy or Willow if you don't believe me, it happens all the time."

Buffy must have come out of Mister Giles' office without her knowing because she stepped up and grinned at her, "He's not lying, Amy, that thing will wake up and want attention any time he's close to a girl he's attracted to. So, we're going to be heading out for a bit so I can get Pet to take of him. Talk to you later?"

Amy stared after the three of them in shock. Did that actually just happen? And what did Buffy mean about getting 'Pet' to take care of it? Was Willow 'Pet'? Why did Buffy need somebody else to take care of things, hell she would have been happy to take care of it if Xander wanted!

There was the sound of a throat being cleared behind her, and she whirled around, to see Giles looking at her seriously. “Xander and Buffy have a rather interesting relationship, that Willow seems to be part of, although I'll admit I'm not completely sure of the dynamics. Since Buffy and Xander trust you enough to be open about it, I would expect you to respect that trust and not discuss what you just saw, with anyone.”

She shook her head, "No, I won't say anything to anyone, especially after what Xander and the others did for me, I'll keep their secrets." She didn't think it was necessary to say that she would be thinking quite a bit about just how 'Pet' would be taking care of Xander and if Buffy would be open to letting her help out sometime?

At her assurance that she would keep the secret, Mister Giles relaxed a bit, and they were soon bickering amicably about their favorite guitarists.

BP & BP & BP

_**Sunnydale Mall** _

_**After School** _

Buffy wasn't sure who she was enjoying teasing more, her cub or Cordelia, but it was probably Cordy, since Willow was so much in the Pet mindset that she just accepted whatever Master and Mistress wanted her to do, which would be handy when it was time to introduce her to the Primal. But Cordy flushed quite nicely when it came time to get Willow some new underwear at Victoria's Secret, especially when she had her cub stripping naked in the changing room and Cordelia got a look at her shaved pussy.

“Don't you think Pet looks yummy that way?” Buffy asked, her mouth close to Cordelia's ear, “Xander prefers both of us to be clean shaven, he says that he likes having a clear view when we're naked.”

She smirked, “And I kind of like the feeling, especially when Pet is licking me. How about you, do you just have a bikini wax, or go for the full Brazilian?” Buffy expected the girl to act shocked at the question, or at least have a snarky response, to keep up appearances, but Cordelia surprised her with her answer.

“I went with the full Brazilian, and you're right, it feels better when a girl's tongue is licking the sensitive skin. Besides, who wants to see hair in a girl's teeth?”

“That's a little more open than I expected you to be, Cordelia, care to explain?” Buffy drew on Alpha's mate to put a command in her tone, and the other girl just shrugged. Buffy noticed that her cub was staring at Cordy in surprise, but she was also grinning in anticipation.

“I figured that since you were open about having Willow serving both you and Xander, you wouldn't say anything about the fact that I enjoy playing with girls.”

She looked Buffy in the eyes and added, “I'm not stupid Buffy, I knew, once I had a minute to think, that this whole shopping trip was a set up to get me naked and on my knees, and I realized that I actually liked it when you showed dominance so I don't have any objections to the idea. But, I won't be calling you Mistress, or Xander Master, in public, and I would prefer not to let people know that I'm having sex with you, I do have my reputation to think about.”

Buffy grinned, happy that the girl was open to taking her proper place, “I can agree to that, and I'm sure that Xander won't have a problem with it either. But, one thing you have to know is that I'm still technically a virgin, and will be for another week.” Cordelia gave her a look of disbelief, and she said “My mom just got me a prescription for the pill last night and I started taking it this morning.”

Cordy nodded, “That makes sense, I remember the doctor telling me it took a week to be effective, but you mean that the two of you haven't done anything?”

“Well, we've both had him in our mouth and swallowed, and Pet has used her mouth on me, but that's basically it. Anyway, I'm going to be having sex with Xander and giving him my ass next Tuesday, and then it's Pet's turn because she's waited so long. Are you willing to wait for anything other than oral?”

“As long as I get to enjoy Willow's tongue regularly, I can wait for the rest. But are you really going to let him fuck you in the ass? Doesn't it hurt?”

Buffy looked Cordelia in the eye, “Okay, you need to understand something. You are not in charge of Pet, Master and I are in charge of both of you, so you can expect to be using your mouth on Pet almost as much as you use it on Master and I. And Master had Pet order sets of training plugs to get used to the feeling. And we will be having your ass as well, are you still willing to take the next step and get naked with us?”

Cordelia seemed to be considering what she said, until the girl smiled widely, "Let's finish shopping, and we're all going to need something special for when Master has as for the first time."

The rest of the trip was a blur, and soon they were pulling up in front of Cordelia's house and heading to the pool house.

End Chapter Six


End file.
